Crossing The Line
by Dark Videl
Summary: .Hiatus.: “I’m supposed to become mortal for Kikyo, but is it really what I want? A few days ago I would’ve probably said ‘yes,’ but now…Kagome has changed everything.” :.On Hold.:
1. My Dashing Hanyou

**Crossing The Line**

_Crossing the line…once it's crossed…there's no turning back…_

**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha. This takes place in the Feudal area, so yes Alternate Universe. First things, this is before the "betrayal" and Kagome is related to Kikyo, find out how in the story. Originally I hadn't planned on the other couples featured in this story, heck three of the chapters took form of their own accord, but this really helps with the drama and romance of this epic.

**Couples:** Inuyasha x Kagome, Sango x Miroku, Inuyasha x Kikyo (implied) and an unexpected mystery pairing.

**Summary:** "I'm supposed to become mortal for Kikyo, but is it really what I want? A few days ago I would've probably said 'yes,' but now…Kagome has changed everything."

**Today's Quote:** "I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do...I'm sorry I can't help myself, I'm in love with you."

………………………………………………………… …………………………………………………………

**Chapter One: My Dashing Hayou**

Inuyasha snorted and kept looking towards the lake from the tree. He was in a really bad mood and Kikyo's words only irritated him all the more.

"_The only way you'll ever be accepted is to become human, Inuyasha. It's for the best, for the good of everyone." Kikyo had said._

Inuyasha laughed harshly.

_Accepted? Ha! They'd still remember. No wish could change what I am. They'll see right through it. Doesn't Kikyo understand I hate being mortal? Doesn't she understand if I became mortal I'd actually have to depend upon her for protection when it's suppose to be the other way around? Does she want me to lose what little pride I have left? Doesn't she even care about my feelings in this? I do care for her, I really do, but…sometimes I just wish—_

Inuyasha caught the apple that had been thrown at his back. He turned and saw a girl that looked similar to Kikyo. Unlike Kikyo her eyes were a lighter shade of brown, her skin tone more pinkish and not pale and her eyes danced with laughter. Her hair was unbounded unlike Kaeda and Kikyo. When it came to clothing, she did not wear the traditional priestess outfit but chose to wear the kimonos left behind by her father. Most were silks. But all were beautiful.

"_Her name is Kagome. She is the illegitimate child of my mother, the deceased Lady Uma, and some lord." _

When Kikyo had said this there had been some resentment towards the girl. But knowing Kikyo she wouldn't come out a say she hated somehow unless she positively did. Inuyasha believed the child, Kagome, was innocent of being treated any less because of her parentage. In some sense she had reminded Inuyasha of himself, the bastard son of a princess and a lord, not accepted because he was born out of wedlock and born a half-breed.

Of the three, Kagome was the 'middle child' at sixteen years olds. Kikyo was the oldest, twenty and little Kaede, Kikyo's 'full sister' was the youngest, ten. All three shared some characteristics but when it came down to it, they were nothing alike. Kaede and Kagome were the most carefree, but Kaede the most. Kagome when she wanted to got serious, really serious. It seemed anytime Kagome or Kaede wanted Kikyo to join in their play she'd dismiss them and say something about taking care of the ill. It was a nice thing to do and say but not when you're found playing with the village children seconds later.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"I got all this food but no one to eat it with. Won't you come down and help me?" She asked sweetly. He could smell no lie or deceit coming from her. It had always been like that. Kagome was always straight forward with one hell of a temper if she wasn't obeyed.

Inuyasha debated on whether or not to 'grace her with his presence.' After a minute had gone by with Kagome waiting patiently by the tree, Inuyasha hopped down.

Kagome smiled happily and eagerly sat down next to him. From what she had seen, Inuyasha wasn't as bad as the villagers had said him to be. Sure he was a bit standoffish but she hardly knew the guy. The thing that fascinated Kagome the most were those cute puppy dog ears of his. As well as his golden eyes, his hair, fangs, his claws—well everything about him was so interesting.

Kagome giggled, her eyes were absolutely sparkling. Inuyasha felt a bit uncomfortable around her. She was so happy. When it came to Kikyo, she was always solemn and depressed. They were like hot and cold water, how could he adjust? But in all honest, he wasn't in the mood to be bothered. Did she come to give him advice on treating a lady like all the village men do?

"_Why bother? He'll never learn. He's half human, but all demon. It's a waste of time. Kikyo might as well stop messing around and just purify his ass." The fisherman snickered. _

Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, looking at him with concern and confusion. _Was it something I did?_ She thought, ashamed.

Kagome looked down at her lap; a million questions ran through her mind. _Was I too blunt in asking him to eat with me? Kikyo always said I—_

"Nothing," he said curtly, turned away and took a large bite out of the apple.

Kagome giggled. His ears twitched. "You're lying."

Inuyasha turned to look at her. Humans don't have sensitive noses like mine. How can she—?

Kagome answered his silent question with another giggle, "Because your nose twitches when you lie, silly."

_S-Silly?_ No one ever called him that before.

"Why don't you come to the village anymore?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stiffened then snorted. "Keh."

"Oh." Kagome looked at her feet. "It's sad being alone, I know that but I had no choice. But why would you willingly choose that?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"You're not alone; I can help you if you let me." She narrowed her eyes. "And while you're at it, stop being so stubborn."

"I beg to differ." Inuyasha scowled. "I can be alone if I want to."

Kagome smiled. "I think when you find someone special, you don't want to leave their side and it's hard to. You'll find someone to love you," She remembered Kikyo talking about Inuyasha and her. "But you do now, don't you? I know that, yet I'm still crying."

"Crying?" Inuyasha blinked. No one other than his mother had cried for or about him. But this girl didn't even know him like that so why was this girl…?

Not wanting to show he was affected, Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, you human women and your emotions."

"Kikyo said you will turn human for her so you two can wed next season." Kagome said.

"Keh,"

_Why does he always say that? Is that part of a new language?_ Kagome wondered.

"But why are you doing that? Wouldn't you rather stay like how you are? You know, as a half-demon."

Inuyasha didn't respond.

"If it makes any difference I…I-I like you as hayou, ears and all." Kagome blushed, reaching out to rub one of those adorable ears.

"Lay off." Inuyasha, to his own dismay, pulled away.

They sat in silence for a while, Kagome not minding glanced shyly over at the half-demon. His left ear twitched slightly. She smiled and had to stamp down on the urge to rub it. Inuyasha noticed her glances especially those that focused upon his ears.

"Don't think some kind words and food will change anything." Inuyasha said.

Kagome blinked innocently at him, confusion written all over her young face.

Inuyasha grunted at her and continued, "Even though you may think we've come to a 'truce' nothing has changed. I won't lie to you. All along I've only wanted one thing and that's the Shikon no Tama. I'm only after that and nothing else. I won't ever be accepted as I am. If I have to become what I hate to have companionship, then I must."

Kagome frowned at him, and here she thought she had made a new friend. _The poor guy._ She wondered if Kikyo knew this. Inuyasha could smell her distancing herself from him, emotionally anyways.

_I always tend to make people farther away from me than closer. Always at arms length, why is that? Maybe it's because I fear vulnerability or the security that will one day be taken away. But why do I notice this now? Why this girl?_ Inuyasha wondered.

"Stupid girl."

"You mean Kagome." She said sweetly.

"Sure…whatever…" He smirked, "Wench."

"Ka-go-me."

"Keh," Inuyasha turned away from her.

"Hum…" Kagome glared slightly at him before munching on her apple.

_She seems harmless enough—no! She's a priestess…she can't be trusted. No one can because they'll just end up betraying me…right?_ "I—I don't know why you're even here."

"I like you." She said simply.

_S-She likes me?_ Inuyasha blushed and turned his head away. "Keh, whatever. Don't so stupid."

Kagome glare intensified. "I'm stupid because I like y—"

"Besides aren't you over looking someone far better than me?" Inuyasha finished as if not hearing her.

_Huh?_ Kagome thought. _Oh, he means Hojo._

A boy with chestnut hair and dark-brown eyes came to mind. The boy then smiled. Hojo, the soon-to-be monk from their village was also the same boy that always gave her the weirdest gifts. But being nice by nature, she hadn't asked him pointblank why and just accepted the odd presents.

"He's courting you isn't he? Wouldn't it look odd with you hanging around me? Human or not, though it probably doesn't matter since—"

"I still like you a whole lot better." Kagome shrugged. "You speak your mind not sugarcoating anything because of my gender. Though you're a man of few words, I can have a decent conversation with someone without having to speak about specific subjects. Another plus is you're not falling all over yourself to please me."

"You got that right." He said, folding his arms crossing his board chest. He looked at the flower in her hair, "What's that for?"

"Hojo gave it to me." Kagome replied. It was a gift; she had no choice but to honor it.

Inuyasha pulled it out. "If I were to give a girl a flower I'd at least make sure she ain't allergic to it. Those human boys can't court for shit." He grumbled.

Kagome smiled sweetly at him, despite her blush. "You know you what? I think we're going to be great friends. You're kind of cute like that."

Inuyasha paused, his hand in midair. His face went through several different shades of red before choosing the brightest one. Kagome blushed and glanced down at her lap. She began mentally scolding herself for her forwardness and decided she should ask for forgiveness.

Kagome looked up at the half-demon, secretly glad he hadn't left. "Inuyasha I—"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and pushed Kagome downwards and himself as well. Whatever that had been flew right by where they had just been. Kagome blushed, who wouldn't? Inuyasha was practically on top of her, looking as handsome as ever and between her legs, well as far as he could with her kimono in the way.

He saw the large trees that had been in front of them snapped into two leaving a quarter of the forest on the ground. From the looks of it smaller trees would now be considered firewood. Whatever that was could've done the same to them if he hadn't sensed them when he had.

"Whew, close one." He muttered. Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome and seeing her blush, he blinked.

Inuyasha was quite confused on why the girl was blushing. What had embarrassed her? So he decided to ask. "What are you…?" He followed her gaze.

Inuyasha glanced down and saw their position, a position so racy or 'improper-behavior-in-public' in this time period the two would be forced to marry if anyone had walked in on them. It didn't matter if it was by accident or not. His faced was inches of her own, their lips even closer. Both of their faces were bright red as they stared at the other with large eyes.

Yelping, Inuyasha moved his upwards body away from hers, but he still straddled her.

Kagome at last found her voice, "Y-You pervert!" She shoved him off of her completely.

Inuyasha fell onto his back and saw Kagome hovering over him with her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha growled at her, "Me a pervert? What the hell are you talking about? I just fucking saved your life kid. A little gratitude would be nice!"

"Gratitude? _Ha_! I'll show you gratitude you y-_you_…humph," She turned on her heels, taking her small pouch with her, and stormed back to the village. "And I'm _not_ a kid!"

Inuyasha watched her go, she hadn't let him finish! _That irritating little wench…_

Yet he couldn't help the half smile on his face. It was sort of…refreshing to argue with the girl.

It was nice.

She was nice.

…

Inside Kikyo's hut, young Kagome and her sensei Kikyo, who is also the village's protector, sat in the middle of it. Soon far all the answers came easily to her because the majority were easy because of her kind nature however, the remaining were a bit trickier. Kagome answered the last of Kikyo's quizzing.

Kagome said, "A priestess is not to show any emotions, must always do what is right, and must k-kill…"

Silence fell upon the hut. Kagome knew the final rule, she knew it but she wish…

"Kagome, is something the matter?" Kikyo asked, not sensing her discomfort.

Kagome shook her head as she continued struggling to say the last part. Images of the arrogant yet kind hayou named Inuyasha came to her mind and he tugged at her heart so. But if she didn't answer she would never become accepted by Kikyo or become a priestess.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Kill all demons."

"Good, you got all the questions correct." Kikyo smiled sweetly at Kagome. "You'll make a great priestess one day, Kagome."

Kagome nodded, but it felt hard to breath. She felt like she was betraying Inuyasha, how she was unsure but she felt it nevertheless.

"It's late." Kikyo stood up from the mat, "I have busy to attend to."

Kagome watched her go. Kikyo always found riding the area of demons not as a chore but as an adventure. However when it came to healing it felt more like a chore to the older woman.

_Never show any emotions._

_Sacrifices must be made, whether it would be sacrificing a life for several others, it has to be done._

_There's no looking back when it comes to duty. A priestess must always believe in herself and her powers. Your skills can be used for good…or for evil._

_Kill all demons…_

Kikyo always empathize the final statement even though she was to wed Inuyasha, when he turned human that is.

Kagome hugged herself. _K-Kikyo…a-are you…trying to turn me in-into…you?_

…

The second time they, Inuyasha and Kagome, had eaten together a similar mishap had happened. The trees to the north of them had been chopped down. Inuyasha growled deeply. He could smell a demonic aura but where exactly was it coming from.

Kagome looked at him quite confused. He was growling, narrowing his eyes, looked ready to fight and his ears were swerving to catch his opponent's movements.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. He's a great warrior. Maybe it was because she never had a knight in shining armor before which made her look at him with awe. It seemed the sun glowed solely upon him giving him the look of a god.

Kagome screamed, putting her hands in front of her and a blue energy formed blasting the two demons that tried to pounce on her into dust.

Inuyasha stared at her. She purified them. Kikyo had said a priestess, no matter how much they trained, took nearly twenty years to control or release that amount of spiritual energy. Soon after the two were fighting side by side, her bow and arrow and his claws against the attacks of their enemy.

Kagome screamed again, this time she was too weak to create a blast and had ran out of bows. She closed her eyes and then heard shredding.

"_Iron reverse soul stealer_!"

After a whole minute or so had gone by, she opened her eyes hesitantly and realized she wasn't dead nor hurt in anyway. She smiled and looked up. Inuyasha had his back to her and was looking at his claws.

Inuyasha looked at his claws. _So much blood…_

Never had he had such a primitive urge to kill. It felt good for some odd reason. The demons were sprawled on the ground, many without head and their limbs unrecognizable. Inuyasha's nose picked up on a specific scent, Kagome's.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. She hadn't run screaming nor froze up entirely. The next thing he knew she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha was beyond shocked by her sudden affections.

Never mind the blush on their cheeks, she said, "You were amazing!" She was pretty hyper now.

Despite the uncomfortable silence that followed they tried to act as if none of that had happened, the kiss and all. They had sat back down to finish their meal, the battle forgotten by Kagome but not by Inuyasha. He kept glancing at her, confusion written on his face. Her appearance was getting annoying yet comfortable all the same. Nevertheless he had to know. Why hadn't she ran away, why hadn't she left when she had the chance. Why not leave him after what he had done; he did exactly what the villagers said he was capable of doing, some a bit farfetched but true to a degree.

The young girl noticed his stare and his confusion. "What is it?" Kagome asked, picking some berries from her pile.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Inuyasha blurted out. He had meant to ignore her question and not ask but his mouth obviously wasn't cooperating.

Kagome glanced up, nibbling on the berries. "Should I be?" She blinked at him. Her eyes were full of trust, it should've been sickened and annoying but it wasn't.

Inuyasha stared at her. Really full blown stared wide-eyed at the teen. He was a demon, she had to be afraid of him it was only logical! Even if he was just a half-demon he was still a damn demon! The only person he knew that didn't fear him was Kikyo but she didn't have to because she knew how to control her powers and could purity him without a second thought. That and she never went anywhere without her bow and arrow.

"I…you…" Inuyasha grew frustrated. _She has to be insane! She can't even purify me if she wanted to! She's naive and doesn't know what she is saying! _

But it felt good to hear those words even if she didn't mean it. He could count on one finger how many people had said that after his mother's passing.

…

Back at the village, traveling merchants opened a marketplace and it was a great success. The women were ecstatic, their husbands didn't mind handing over a few yen and the children bothered their parents to buy them something into their parents had cave-in.

"Oh this kimono looks beautiful, don't you think?" Ayumi asked. She held up the silk kimono and it instantly reminded her of the expensive material Lady Kagome wore.

Eri and Yuka squealed happily. Taking that as a 'yes,' Ayumi paid for the garment. Not even a second later the two other girls dragged Ayumi away to buy more things for her upcoming wedding ceremony.

Kikyo watched the village girls with envy. _You can go as you please, do whatever you please while I must watch over you like some…some…_She didn't finish the thought.

Angered, Kikyo clenched the jewel around her neck. _It doesn't matter. Inuyasha promised me salvation and he will deliver it. _She was sure of it. With that said, she felt better.

Kikyo began to walk up to the shrine steps. Soon she would be a free woman, no longer the protector of the jewel. If she only had to wait a few more weeks, she could bear it with a convincing smile if she must.

…

Inuyasha found himself thinking about the young girl even when he was spending time with Kikyo. He'd help her defeat a few demons around the area but all the while he kept thinking of Kagome. Sometimes when he thought he just might lose he'd seen a vague image of Kagome cheering him on. It might sound silly but it was more than enough for him to continue fighting and win!

"_You're a really good fighter, Inuyasha." Kagome beamed at him._

The sun and the gentle breeze that day had made her look all the more angelic. He felt some of the ice around his heart slowly begin to melt. What was it about this girl?

That day Inuyasha realized he was no longer fighting for himself. He was fighting for Kagome. He had something to protect, someone to protect. It felt good. It felt damn good.

"Whore!" a man yelled and from the sound of it, had smacked the woman across her face.

A female cried out in pain.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and began to move quickly and quietly through the trees. He could smell tears, fear and blood.

He knew that scent like he knew his very own. _K-Kagome!_ Inuyasha thought.

**Next Time:** **In Private? Accidentally Kissed!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** OK so far? I hope so. Originally I think this was supposed to be a one-shot but I got so into this story that I finished all the chapters and everything.

For future References

Define **Hayou**—(Japanese term) — Half-demon.

Define **Kami**—(Japanese term)—God, supernatural being

Don't worry, other than those two terms, I don't plan on using much Japanese vocabulary. I'm not a big fan of using them too often in a chapter. Just some sentences flow better using these terms.


	2. Accidentally Kissed?

**Crossing The Line**

**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha. Thank you all for your reviews and comments. I think this is the longest chapter out of the entire story.

………………………………………………………… …………………………………………………………

**Today's Quote:** "And enough for me that when my hand touched your shoulder, you leaned on me; and when you felt me slip away, you called my name."

**Chapter Two: In Private! Accidentally Kissed? **

The large fisherman was between Kagome's legs, licking her cheeks in the most disgusting fashion. Kagome squirmed, fought back but his hits against her had made her continually fight against unconsciousness. She knew if she followed that dark tunnel she would be a goner, an easy prey for this sick man.

"You loath me yet you do not summon your demon lover?" The man smirked, his eyes lustful.

Kagome managed to open one eye and lift her head up, "D-demon lover? What demon lover?"

"Don't toy with me." He yelled. Using one of his hands to hold hers in lock, he turned her so she couldn't bite or spit. He used his own legs to keep hers down.

As she tried to escape with all her might, he started to open her kimono, "Guess it's time for step two. I've always had a thing for the pure and untouched—"

"No, please don't—"

"Shut up!" The man slammed her head roughly back onto the ground and Kagome cried out.

"_Stop it_!" Her spiritual energy attacked the man but because of her fright and lack of training it hit and slightly missed its target. Kagome fought over the darkness that threatened to take over her and leave her vulnerable.

"Bitch, how dare you—!"

"Iron reverse soul stealers!"

Kagome heard the shredding of clothes and felt blood spurt upon her face. She opened her eyes and saw the man was not only off of her but cut just above his heart.

"Leave her the hell alone!" Her rescuer then said.

Kagome's heart soared. She knew that voice. Could it be?

Kagome glanced up. Inuyasha stood above the tree Kagome was laying. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and smirked as the large man noticed how close Inuyasha had been to his heart.

"Next time I won't miss, you can count on it." Inuyasha promised with a dark smirk on his face.

The human man paled, his eyes looking at his bloody kimono and Inuyasha's claws. He began to wisely step away from Kagome.

"Come for your whore, Inuyasha?" A demon appeared beside the fisherman. He had long claws, dark red eyes and flowing green hair. He wore a brown loincloth and his body was completely red too.

Inuyasha's left eye twitched.

_How does he know Inuyasha?_ Kagome wondered. _And did he just call me a whore!_

"Humph, though you being a _half_-demon, that's the best _you_ can do. Not surprising she is a mortal. You always did have a soft spot for her kind, probably because of your father, ne?" It hissed.

"Just who the hell are you!" Inuyasha sneered. _And who the fuck does he think he is talking shit like that? _

The demon smirked when he saw Inuyasha was getting annoyed. So he continued. "They always said mortals scream like banshees and claw at their lover's backs."

The demon gave Inuyasha an 'innocent' look. "Do _you_ have any of those marks, hayou?"

Inuyasha snarled. How dare he ask that! How dare he degrade Kagome like if she was some type of whore?

Before Inuyasha could blink the demon had Kagome in its grasp, touching her legs with its claws. Kagome screamed from the sudden movement and the closeness.

The demon grinned wickedly and stroked her creamy legs, loving the glare Inuyasha was sending him.

The demon hissed, "Soft…oh so soft. Are you remembering how she wrapped them around you? Mortals easily move from one man to the next, will you be able to watch her eagerly wanting to get pleasured by me? For me to show her pleasures a hayou cannot."

"_Stop it_. Let go of me you beast!" Kagome tried to wench free. The demon growled at her and shoved her roughly into a nearby tree, knocking her unconscious immediately.

Inuyasha watched wide-eyed. _Kagome!_ "Kagome!"

Kagome's brown eyes became unconfused before they closed and she remained unmoving, looking like she was actually dead. The blood seeping through her silk kimono didn't help matters. A gentle breeze passed over them; brushing Kagome's hair and making the scent of her blood grow. This alone intensified the tense silence.

_K-Kagome…_

Inuyasha felt his heart begin to speed up, his body pulsed and something began to eat away at him. Almost as if a chuck of his soul was being lost.

"—_Whore!" A shadowed man yelled._

_SMACK_

_The woman cried out and collapsed onto her feet. Her black hair became unbounded and covered her bloody face. She chocked back a sob and willed herself to remain strong. She clenched her fists, she had her son to protect damn it. _

"_Kill the kid." He said without any hesitation. One of his followers eagerly stepped forward to do the job. _

_Just when his sword could've made contact with the ill child, his mother stepped in front of him, taking the attack. His sword penetrated her through the throat. _

"_Mama…MAMA!" Inuyasha cried out. The other three men stared but held no remorse._

"_Stupid bitch."_ _The leader spat angrily._

_Blood spurted out of her mouth; she turned to look at the young Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. _My beautiful baby, she thought. "_Live, Inuyasha. L-live…for me ok?"_

_The woman collapsed and fell face first into the mud, dead._

M-Mama. _The young boy looked at his mother with tears in his wide-eyes, his sadness turned to anger when he heard the men laugh._

"_Poor hayou, gonna cry 'cause that bitch ain't around anymore?" One sneered._

"_Heh, stupid woman._ _We could've had some fun with her but she had to die for that fucker." His friend replied. "Women can't live with them and sure can't fuck without them."_

_The leader of the three chuckled, "Let's finish this." He drew his sword._

"_H-How dare you…HOW DARE YOU!" Inuyasha shouted, clenching his fists. Something about the dark aura coming from his body made the three take a wise step back. _

_Inuyasha growled. His eyes turned red and purple striped formed upon his face. His claws grew longer and his fangs grew bigger and sharper. Instantly, his eyes sought after his targets. He lunged at them, quickly killing them but that didn't satisfy him._

_He killed until he almost killed a village girl who had picked him wildflowers the day before. Somehow, her big brown eyes had stopped the raging anger in his blood, reminded him of something he had lost, his innocence and trust in people. But it didn't stop the mistrust and doubt he had for mankind. _

"_When you have something to protect you live and breathe for it and it alone. When you have something you love, you protect it with both your hands and your heart so you won't regret anything in life…or in death. " His mother said. "Never allow hate to consume you."_

"_Aren't you afraid of me?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Should I be?" Kagome responded. _

_Mother…Kagome…_Something had snapped within him and his opponents knew it.

"H-Hey boss, this wasn't part of the plan. W-we weren't supposed to harm anybody." Four other men stood beside the fisherman.

"_Shut the hell up_!" The demon yelled. It wanted to know why the scent of a full demon was coming from this half-demon and it wasn't about to let some humans ruin it.

"So the _whore _meant that much to you, eh _hayou_? Aww, poor _baby_." The demon snickered.

The fisherman and his friends gulped.

Inuyasha growled, his hair rose and his eyes flashed between red and golden.

"Uh…w-where am…I?" Kagome slowly regained consciousness, laying there in a heap. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and the burly image of the three men became clear again.

The young woman stifled a gasp.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's eyes turned red, and emerald replaced golden. Purple streaks formed on his face and darkened. Both his claws and fangs grew as his control over himself lessened.

Without hesitating Inuyasha lunged at the demon, shocking it as Inuyasha's claws went right through him. Inuyasha smirked maliciously in satisfaction as the demon spurted out blood from its mouth. Inuyasha withdrew his claws, slashed at the dying demon until he was cut into smell unidentified piece.

Inuyasha chuckled darkly and looked at his blood claws. He licked the blood and enjoyed the taste of revenge.

The fisherman stared in horror. He scrambled onto his feet and tried to escape. However, he could not. Inuyasha grabbed him and tossed him. He soon attacked the men's followers, slashing at their arms and legs, leaving many within inches of their lives.

Inuyasha looked at the squirming fisherman from the corner of his eyes. Inuyasha's red eyes narrowed. He wanted _that_ man's head.

The fat fisherman ran blindly, looking behind him and saw the hayou was looking at him. He turned forward and ran smack-dab into—the hayou himself. The bubbling man yelped and fell onto his bottom, whimpering loudly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, tears spilling from her eyes. This was not her Inuyasha, the arrogant yet merciful one. But still, Inuyasha was in there and she'd find him.

Inuyasha stopped his clawed hands from entering the man's throat and looked up at the human girl. He glared at Kagome, his eyes telling her she'd be next.

Ignoring it, Kagome latched herself onto Inuyasha and held onto him. "P-Please don't. Please don't lose yourself!"

The half-demon snarled angrily. How dare this human wench touch _him_!

"_Come back, Inuyasha please_!" Kagome cried.

"Y-y-ye should get outta here. He is no longer the hayou, just a bloodthirsty killer." The man said through gasps.

"No!" Kagome shouted. "That's not what he is. He's hurt…confused…he's really gentle and kind deep down."

"You foolish—"

"_I will not leave him_. I-I won't!"

"Be reasonable child." The fisherman pleaded.

"No." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, ignoring the fisherman's pleas. "Somewhere there's a part of him that remembers me. I will find it—I will find him." She said stubbornly as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

Kagome heard Inuyasha growled angrily, sinking his clawed hands onto the man's throat, not killing him but torturing him. The man continued to hold onto Inuyasha's hands, trying to, in vain, become lose.

"Come on snap out of it, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. "Don't give into it! You're stronger than that. Please remember me."

Kagome bit back a cry when his claws dug into her arms. "_Remember me_!"

Inuyasha growled and tightened his hold on her, long ago he had left go of the fisherman. He seemed to be trying to figure out who she was. Slightly shaking her, snarling and taking in her scent. Her blood and the others stained his claws and his eyes were unreadable.

_Her scent…so familiar…and her tears…also familiar…_

_But why…_

_Who is she to him? To me?_

"_W-why'd you do that?" The little girl asked. Her wildflowers scattered all around her._

_Young Inuyasha looked at her, unsure what he had done. "I…don't…know." His ears twitched. _

"_Forget it. I'm not mad anymore. I like your ears." The girl giggled. She blushed when the young boy had gathered up the flowers and presented them back to their owner. _

"_I haven't seen you around but then I'm new to this village. I came to visit my sister; she's kind of mean though, my only connection I guess. My mama's gone to heaven with my papa. Hey where's your mama and papa." The girl said innocently._

"_She's…they're…" He looked away. "Dead…" _

_The girl frowned. "No brothers or sisters?"_

_Inuyasha shook his head._

"_That's awful. I'm sorry to bring back bad memories." She looked sadden. Then she looked up at him. "Do you have any friends?" _

"_Keh!_ _Who needs them? They just get in the way." He didn't want to seem anymore vulnerable._

_The little girl saw right through his facade. She smiled sweetly. "I'll be your friend."_

_Inuyasha blinked at her. "Why would I want to be friends with you?" His real question was, why would you want to be friends with me, but he never asked. _

_The girl pretended to look upset but her smile ruined it. "Well, it's simple really. I got nobody; you got nobody so we'll be each other's family."_

"_I…" He blushed lightly, still looking at the girl before him._

_The girl took his hands into hers and gave it a light squeeze. "You can always talk to me, if you want to. So what's your name? My name is—"_

"K-Ka…go…me…" His eyes flickered between red and golden.

_I want to stay with you, Inuyasha. Not just a part of you, but all of you._ Kagome thought, a tear slipped through her closed eyelashes. _Please come back…I-I love you._

…_A-a kiss…_Inuyasha thought, his red eyes were wide.

Inuyasha was surprised at first before returning it. He maybe unaccustomed to such affections but instinct led the way as did his once subdued human heart. He closed his eyes and was even more surprised with himself when he deepened the kiss. It felt natural to kiss the young woman before him, felt right.

The fisherman stared. The young priestess was actually _kissing_ the half-demon. When he saw the purple stripes slowly begin to fade, the fisherman wisely chose that exact moment to flee with the remaining set of men.

Soon, very slowly, Inuyasha broke the kiss, looking down at the blushing girl. His eyes were returning to their normal golden color and the purple stripes had faded completely.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered just before the girl's eyes fluttered open. "Are you…"

"What just happened?" Kagome asked, still dazzled by the kiss.

Inuyasha blinked. "I don't know…"

"Please tell me. I want you to tell me the truth. I won't tell." She saw he wasn't speaking. "I won't let you go until you do." Kagome said firmly holding onto his kimono.

"All right, do that but I'd advise you to cover up." Inuyasha said, looking directly at her exposed chest. No blush anywhere to be seen.

"Huh…uh…" Kagome turned six shades of red before smacking him upside his head. "_Pervert_!"

"Hey why do you always assume—Keh, forget it." Inuyasha blushed and glanced away so Kagome could adjust her kimono.

Inuyasha rubbed his cheek and glanced around. Since he had met Kagome she had always called him a pervert at least once a week, but then he always did do something to deserve it. He never considered himself a…pervert…or really that interested in females as much as he is in Kagome. Not to say he wasn't attracted to women, it was instincts to feel that way about the opposite sex, at least sexually, and Inuyasha was no exception. It was kind of hard to become affectionate about people when you were teased and such for so many years.

"_What just happened?"_

But when it came to what had happened, he had no clue. To tell the truth he couldn't remember what happened. All he remembered was Kagome getting hurt, his blood boiled but he calmed himself down.

Inuyasha looked around them more carefully and noticed the results of his opponent. I-I must've transformed. Shit! Transforming always scared the hell out of him. True, he always got revenge but he was still a mindless killer seeking more blood and ending more lives until—

After a short moment Inuyasha looked at Kagome with unsure eyes. He could smell blood, lots of it. "Kagome…"

"Yes?"

He fell forward, nearly bringing Kagome down with him, into a world of darkness.

"—_Inuyasha_!"

…

A lone figure lay in a lonely cave in the outskirts of the village. It tried to move but couldn't go too far, still trapped in its bedding, alone and waiting eagerly for its caretaker.

"Oh where oh where has my little priestess gone to?" it asked. Its lust and longing for her was clear in its voice.

…

_Where the hell am I?_ Inuyasha awoke and looked around the room. The room was very unfamiliar to him. It seemed the hut was spinning too. He was confused, lost and alone.

"—Inuyasha!" But a voice got to him, Kagome's voice got to him.

Inuyasha sat up quickly and looked around for her. He winced slightly and nearly fell back onto the futon.

Kagome steadied him. "Don't move so quickly or you'll reopen your wounds."

Inuyasha looked down at his naked chest that had white bandages going around it. Kagome's scent was still fresh upon them. "W-where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the old hut in the middle of the forest. What happened is unimportant. But what is important is you getting better, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Now let me check your bandages."

Inuyasha liked when Kagome fussed over him, reminded him of some found memories of his childhood but he wasn't about to let her know that!

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm a demon, I'll heal soon. In fact—I-I smell blood…so much blood." He panicked.

"It's nothing, just your wounds is all." Kagome said hurriedly and began to bandage his arm again. "You had a nasty fall."

"But…"Inuyasha looked at his claws, true they were clean but the scent was still there. "I-I did something bad I just know it. I must've—I shouldn't be—"

"_No_! Don't you dare say that! You'll stay right _here_." Kagome said latching herself onto him once more when she saw he was trying to get up again. "_Please_ don't go. I-I need you."

"K-Kagome…"

Kagome gasped inwardly. Did she just say what she thought she just said? She blushed heatedly. Did he hear her? Kagome mentally smacked herself. Obviously because of his knee hearing he had to.

_S-she needs me?_ Inuyasha thought.

Kikyo never needed him because she could supposedly take care of herself but Kagome needed him. Maybe it was because she was still too young to control her powers or maybe just to make him feel better. But whatever the cause was, he liked being needed.

It felt like he had a purpose in life. It felt like he, Inuyasha the lone hayou, had a purpose in life…and that was to be with Kagome…right?

…

"Attacked you say?" Kikyo questioned.

The group of fishermen was now in Lady Kikyo's hut. Kikyo sat in the back of the hut and the men all sat themselves by the entrance of the hut, each man nervous.

The fisherman nodded dumbly. "Aye. But Inuyasha saved us that he did. We ask that you have the gods forgive us, Lady Kikyo, for our involvement."

Kikyo nodded. The fisherman and his friends looked relived.

"Ye men will need baths before the purification. Ye would not want to insult the gods, now would ye?" Kaede asked as she finished attending to another one of the men's wounds.

The group of men shook their heads in unison. The fisherman looked ready to bolt as did his friends.

Kikyo eyed him suspiciously. "Is there anything else? You seem to be holding something back, Omicron."

Omicron swallowed, nervousness and guilt was written all over his face. "Well…Lady Kagome was there…t-the demon tricked us…he told us he'd harm our families if we didn't lure Inuyasha and—"

"_Please forgive us_." All five men said getting onto their knees, bowing apologetically to her.

Kikyo looked interested by this, not that she would actually pray for harm on her half-sister. "What happened to her? Now that you mention it she has been gone for quite some time."

"I… she's not too beaten up when I last saw her…we don't know exactly where she is of the late because we left…" He wisely chose not to mention the kiss. "But I'm sure she's all right. She's with Inu—"

"You left her alone with _that _demon?" Kikyo yelled.

…

Kagome looked at the harbor and the water reflecting the sunset. She had her knees upwards and rested her arms on them and head upon her arms. The gentle breeze blew her midnight hair back and forth in a gentle sway.

She liked sunsets. She especially liked them now because of that one time she and Inuyasha had watched one together. Even though Inuyasha had said he had seen plenty, somehow she knew that day had been special to him too.

Kagome turned around, as if sensing a presence behind her.

She smiled instantly. "You're awake. I thought you'd sleep the entire day away, sleepyhead. The sun is just about to set, will you watch with me?"

Inuyasha smiled slightly then grimaced when he looked at the colors of the clouds. Guilt was written all over his face. Kagome frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I…I remember what happened back there." And from just his expression alone, her heart reached out to him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome ran up to him, his grief was so transparent. It was as if when he hurt, she hurt and even if it wasn't like that, she didn't want him so suffer.

Kagome hugged him. "It _wasn't_ your fault. You were only protecting me. H-he didn't mean what he said."

"Of course he did. All those names he called you, every hateful glance he gave you. He meant them, Kagome." He clenched his fists and Kagome could see red cloud his eyes.

"Inuyasha…please do not…" Kagome tightened her hold on him. _Please don't transform._

"Don't you see I-I could've killed that bastard. I really could've. I-I _wanted_ to." Inuyasha confessed.

"But you didn't." Kagome said with a smile. "You didn't because you couldn't kill in cold blood. You are merciful, Inuyasha."

"No, it wasn't that." Inuyasha sighed.

Inuyasha looked away from her, unable to look at the young woman. "I would've done it, could've chop his body into unidentified pieces but something stopped me. It's because out of everyone, someone would know and that someone…that someone…"

"Would be Kikyo, right? Kikyo would've known." Kagome answered.

"No not Kikyo." Inuyasha said, looking back at her and gently stroked Kagome's hair. Something he had always longed to do, but hesitated yet it felt natural, right now.

"_You_ would've known." Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned and looked at him, "I-I don't under—"

"Kikyo wasn't the one who saved me; it was _you_ who saved _me_, Kagome. It was you that saved me from myself."

"Me?" Kagome asked softly.

A light gasp escaped from Kagome's mouth. It seemed Inuyasha's face was getting closer to her own. Kagome's eyes widen as she realized what he wanted to do. It wasn't like she hadn't seen couple's do it before.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha lowered his head and hers rose upwards, he brushed his lips against hers, gently and lightly. He used one of his hands and brushed her hair back and deepened the kiss.

Kagome leaned in closer until their bodies were almost one. She sighed blissfully as the afternoon breeze swept over them. It along with the breathtaking sunset cast an alluring and beautiful picture. A picture meant to be treasured and admired but also one to envy and hate.

In the bushes, unknown to the two, stood Kikyo. Her long black hair swayed in the breeze. She clenched her bow tightly until her knuckles turned white and a dark purple glow surrounded her body.

_H-how dare he betray me!_ Kikyo thought, hate filled her being but she held it in check. She would not let her heart rule her actions, lest not yet. She knew where Inuyasha's heart truly resided, after al he knew she'd never let him go of his promise. She'd let them have their fun…for now.

Kikyo faded back into the darkness of the forest, her eyes every so watchful.

She watched them kiss.

She watched them touch.

She watched them love.

She watched.

**Next Time: Sibling Rivalry **


	3. Sibling Rivalry

**Crossing The Line**

**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha. Oh boy, does Kikyo see what the others do not? The secret (future) mystery couple is revealed in today's chapter. You'll be surprised…or will you. Miroku and Sango have finally made the scene! It seems my chapters are coming out a page or two longer than they were when I original typed them. Ok, I believe _this_ is the longest chapter so far but _not_ the longest of all.

**Forgive me:** Sorry for the delay, I have many fanfictions I've started to write or planned out so I got backlogged. Thanks for all the favorites, alerts and reviews. It means a lot to me.

………………………………………………………… …………………………………………………………

**Today's Quote:** "_Love is shown in your deeds, not in your words."_

**Chapter Three: Sibling Rivalry **

"—_Hiraikotsu_!"

The large boomerang cut through the charging demon and instantly destroyed it before returning to its owner. The owner, a young woman to be exact, stood in the clearing easily catching her weapon. During the whole ordeal she hadn't moved from her spot, trusting her weapon to handle the situation without her using her hidden sword.

_The demonic aura is getting stronger…almost like—_

The young woman looked above her, tightening her hold on her boomerang. Above her flew many lower class demons, all looking at her with a hungry eye.

_Just like I had suspected, there are an awful lot of demons about._ She narrowed her eyes. _I will find you, Naraku, disguise or no disguise. But first—time to have some fun! _The demon slayer smirked, and with one throw of her weapon had slaughtered them all.

Somehow she found this a wonderful way of reliving stress and anger but also ridding the world of evil demons.

She looked and noticed a village not too far from there. _Maybe they can help. _She thought hopefully. She wouldn't mind getting some food and a decent bath in. Pleased with that she headed towards the village not hearing the distant jiggling sounds coming from behind her.

…

Kikyo looked up at the sky. She knew exactly where her half-sister and Inuyasha were but she didn't let them know she knew. She wouldn't let out her secret until the time came.

_Three more moons to go._ Kikyo thought clenching the jewel instinctively. _Three more moons until I'm rid of you…the both of you._

…

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the God tree, looking at the large land before them. Originally Inuyasha had been there but when he didn't come down, the stubborn girl had tried in vain to climb up the large tree. Inuyasha had sighed heavily and without much of an effort, brought him and the girl into the tree. Not long after Kagome had snuggled into Inuyasha's arms and he in turn wrapped his arms around her, quite hesitantly even when Kagome had showed no signs of recoiling. Despite both of them blushing, they seemed to get in a conversation without much stuttering.

Somehow despite the mellow scenery, their discussion was one of anguish. Slowly Inuyasha had begun to open up to her. Little tidbits. She didn't exactly pry nor did she blackmail him into telling. But it seemed he trusted her just a little and for that Kagome was glad.

"You're all alone in the world." Kagome repeated. _But you aren't now…are you, Inuyasha? You have me as your friend, don't you?_

Inuyasha nodded. He had explained about his father and mother's deaths and having no other siblings, except a half-brother who he hardly knew but knew enough to know the guy hated his half-breed brother.

"But you know what the best thing about it?" Kagome remained quiet, so he continued. "You have nothing to lose…and no one can hurt you."

"Oh," Kagome looked downwards. "I see."

"Or at least I would've said that a few days ago. But now I do have something to lose." The hanyou was blushing faintly and glanced away from the young woman hoping she didn't catch his slip up.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. She stared up at him blushing beautifully and smiled. _Thank you Inuyasha…_

…

"You overstep your boundaries, sir." Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "Furthermore I do not need your sympathy _or_ your pity, _Doctor_ Suikotsu."

The young doctor winced and shook his head. He had always admired the standoffish priestess for three years now and the day he acted upon his feelings she gave him the coldest glare known to man. Despite her coldness towards him and most males, he found himself strangely attracted to her.

"It 'tis not sympathy or pity Lady Kikyo. I just don't want you to suffer anymore. Let go of whatever is harming you." Suikotsu said.

The young man took one of her hand into two of his, surprising the priestess. "I want to see you smile. You haven't smiled in so long." His voice was both gentle and sincere. "Please let me in to your heart."

_S-Suikotsu_…Kikyo looked at him, her heart fluttered. Never had she felt this way. She felt the blush forming on her pale skin. When she realized this, she pulled her hand away roughly.

She was a priestess for goodness sakes. Even if she felt something for the man she was to marry Inuyasha to become free of her responsibilities regarding the jewel. She didn't have time for this _or_ for him!

Kikyo stood up, taking her bow in hand and said curtly. "You best remember yourself, Suikotsu." She said in her best authority voice.

The young doctor sighed but nodded anyways. "Aye…forgive me, Lady Kikyo."

A great silence fell upon the pair. Kikyo and Suikotsu looked at the sleeping old woman from the village. The woman laid in her futon dreaming peacefully. Kikyo had just given her some herbs that made the woman sleep, easing the pains of her injuries.

"When should the wounds heal?" Kikyo asked trying to change the subject.

"By the next quarter moon I'd say." Suikotsu said. The young man was trying unsuccessfully to act like that scene before hadn't happened. The doctor knew he had made a fool of himself in front the woman.

Kikyo nodded, liking this answer. "Well then," She turned to leave.

Suddenly Suikotsu reached out, unable to let her go without asking her, for his own sake at least.

"Will you…will you not give _me_ a chance, priestess?" Suikotsu asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Kikyo paused at the hut's entrance, turned and looked at him. Her expression gave nothing away. "Good afternoon, Suikotsu." She said briskly, bowing slightly before leaving.

"Afternoon," The doctor swallowed but nodded anyways.

…

Inuyasha felt uneasy and self-conscious. The villagers watched him attentively as he walked through the village holding Kagome's hand. Some of the mothers would hold their young close eyeing them suspiciously and the husbands would glare at him and order their families inside of their huts.

_I knew I shouldn't have come._ Inuyasha thought. Hurtful memories of his childhood kept flashing back through the entire walk. This was exactly how villagers would act whenever his mother and he went around. He was surprised they hadn't started spitting but it was still early.

Kagome noticed his ears were drooped and his hurt expression. She tightened her hold on him and whispered, "Don't let their stares get to you. Just remember, I'm here. I'll always be here."

"Kagome…" He didn't want her to be shunned for befriending a demon, a half-demon nevertheless. She was above that. Though he couldn't have helped his mother, he'd be damned if he let Kagome suffer because of what he was.

Inuyasha swallowed, the thought of Kagome getting hurt didn't sit too well with him. "Kagome you shouldn't—" He began to pull his hand away.

"You're my friend. I don't give a fig about them. We are the same, you and I. We have good hearts and deserved to be love for who we are and not what we are told to be or wish to be. I don't care what they think, as long as we're together, Inuyasha, that's more than enough for me. I hope you feel the same."

Inuyasha nodded, letting the words wash over him followed by great warmth flowing through him. _Kagome…_

Inuyasha wondered if Kagome knew how much her words meant to him. He doubted it but it was nice that she had said it. Either way, he found himself gently squeezing her hand in agreement and the young girl smiled happily at him, only at him, only for him.

Kagome tightened her hold on him and gave him a familiar squeeze. Not only did that reassuring gesture bring back memories of their first encounter years ago but it also made the villagers' glares intensified.

…

"How did this happen?" Kikyo asked. She was kneeling down beside Suikotsu bandaging his arm. She had only left the man alone for ten minutes and now he was injured!

Doctor Suikotsu smiled weakly. "Fell off the ladder. I was trying to fix up the roof of my hut but I was careless. And well…" He looked at his bandaged arm. "You know the rest."

"These should do the trick. You might feel a bit woozy." Kikyo said, mixing the herbs and added hot water. "It tastes similar to green tea."

"Thank you." He said. Suikotsu looked up at her, still drinking the mixture. He placed it down between them. "You look tried, Lady Kikyo. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Of course," Kikyo said quickly. "Enough about me, the village is buzzing about your engagement to Lord Sashimi's daughter, Ayumi."

Suikotsu nodded. "Aye, Ayumi is a special girl. She is very beautiful and wise. I care for her deeply." He said truthfully.

Kikyo smiled politely, envy coiling within her. "That she is. She is very gentle and quite a lovely girl. Lady Ayumi's someone one can surely love, Suikotsu. They say it is nice to have someone to love. I am sure you—"

"I want you to love me!" Suikotsu said suddenly knocking over the cup by his sudden action.

It took a second for Kikyo to realize what was going on after his outburst.

Kikyo's eyes widen. Suikotsu was…was kissing _her_. _He _was _on top_ of _her_, his _lips_ upon _hers_. Her bow clattered onto the hut's floor and her hands loosen their hold then tightened holding him closer.

_Why can't I fight it? I can't resist him. Why is that? Am I not truly trying? Do I truly enjoy this? Do I truly want to be with him? _Kikyo now realized she was kissing him back. _Am I truly falling for Suikotsu? Is this what love is supposed to feel like? _Kikyo wondered.

The hut's flap moved as Kaede opened it, blinking at them. "Kikyo—_oh my gosh_! Uh oh I…I-I'm sorry. Am I-I interrupting?" She said blushing furiously.

Kikyo and Doctor Suikotsu blushed as well.

"Forget I was even here." Kaede fled, taking the herbs she had collected with her. _How embarrassing._ The young girl thought to herself.

Kikyo looked back at Suikotsu, seeing the loving look in his eyes. For a moment he looked like he was going to kiss her, going to show her the love she was missing. An image of Kagome and Inuyasha flashed before her eyes. Glaring at him, she slapped him harshly on his face, the sound echoing in the small hut.

Kikyo's eyes widen a second later, looking at where her hand had connected with the Doctor's cheek. A large red handprint glowed brightly on his face.

A hurt look crossed the doctor's face before he hid it somewhat well underneath a mask of seriousness. Suikotsu quickly, after staying still from the shock, got off of her.

Still ashamed yet dazzled by this experience, Kikyo collected her bow and said coldly, "I think you can take care of yourself. Your wounds do not seem too bad." She said with her back to him.

"Forgive me for my forwardness." Suikotsu said hurriedly as he began to clean up the mess. His face was now bright pink, his voice slightly squeaking and his movements were a bit clumsy.

"Forget it. Just never mention this _incident_ again."

Suikotsu blushed somewhat despite her harsh tone. "Uhm…and uh thank you for the herbs, Lady Kikyo."

Kikyo nodded curtly and left.

…

"Who are _you_?" Kagome asked.

The monk clasped her hands into his, Kagome's eyes grew wide. "I am Miroku, a monk that has traveled far to find the fairest lady in all the lands. You must be her. From your beautiful ivory complexion, to your luscious lips, chocolate-brown eyes, sparkling black hair and your fabulous figure. You are an angel among mortals, the sun shinning through the rain."

Kagome blushed. "Y-You flatter me, sir monk."

"It's Miroku. And you are?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome, 'tis a beautiful name. But then it's only logical to have a beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman, a woman who is without comparison and without any equal in beauty or kindness."

"Uh…yes, that's what I've been told." Kagome blushed, even though a large sweat-drop rolled down her left cheek. "Your words are utmost kind, sir monk."

"Miroku." He said smoothly.

Kagome blinked. "Uh…Miroku…"

"If I may be so bold," Miroku stroked her hands and Kagome looked down at it. "May I ask of you one question?"

"Huh…uh…"Kagome blinked, still aware he was holding her hand longer than necessary. She was feeling slightly uncomfortable about this. "You may. And that would be?"

"Will you bare my child, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome blinked several times, her eyes wide. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"Will yo_ooouuuiiiee_!" Miroku yelped. A woman with long brown hair in a ponytail grabbed him by the ears. The supposed monk grinned at her. "Ah S-Sango my dear, you're getting lovelier everyday as I can see."

"Humph!" Sango dropped and turned away from him. "Flattery will get _you_ nowhere, monk. It _never_ has and _never_ will." She said with her hands on her hips.

Miroku dropped Sango's hands from his own and pouted. "You wound me, Lady Sango. You truly do."

Sango didn't buy it. "Monk I should—"

"Do you two…uh know each other?" Kagome asked.

"Sango and I are to be wed." Miroku said quickly.

"Says he but I have yet to get a conformation from my father. In fact, he'll have to hogtie me to get me to the altar. A pervert of all this, what was he thinking?"

"Oh don't be so cruel, Lady Sango." Miroku pouted once more. "You know my heart only longs for yours."

Sango rolled her eyes. "And every attractive woman under the age of seventeen."

"Despite my 'ways' I can assure you I am _not_ a pedophiler."

"Sango?" Kagome murmured to herself.

Sango glared at Miroku. "You want to prove me wrong? Fad chance. What about that village girl—"

"She _assured_ me she was _eighteen_ and I stay faithful to you, my love, despite her charms." Miroku said sweetly and hastily, avoiding Sango's boomerang.

Kagome blinked then realization hit her. "You wouldn't happen to be the demon exterminator, that Sango?"

"Yes, that would be me." Sango said, turning her attention back to Kagome and acting as if her argument with Miroku and the man himself hadn't existed.

"I've always wanted to meet you." Kagome grabbed Sango's hands similar to how Miroku had.

"Huh uh…" Sango was unsure what to say. She was flattered and a bit shocked but she smiled anyways.

Kagome continued enthusiastically, "I've always wanted to see you in person. Your adventures sound amazing and they say you have exceptional skills—"

"—in bed and out!" Miroku joked and got clobbered by Sango's boomerang.

"Say it again, Miroku. Say it again _I dare you_." Sango hissed.

He hadn't—yet.

…

Inuyasha leaned against his favorite tree and said not a word. A flea-demon stood beside Inuyasha, introducing himself as Inuyasha's new faithful follower. After many attempts of riding the flea-demon, Inuyasha had simply given up and ignored the flea.

"You are confused." The flea said finally breaking the prolonged silence.

"No shit. You're so damn nosy. Go bug someone else." Inuyasha grumbled.

He sighed angrily when the flea plopped itself on his nose. Inuyasha swatted him away and looked up at the sky. "I don't know old man. Gees! I guess I am…about…my err feelings…and—"

"There is the fact that you seem to be falling for a mortal, the half-sister of the woman you promised to marry long before."

Inuyasha nodded. The guilt was eating at him. His feelings for Kagome felt to right but he knew he couldn't be with the girl because of his promise to Kikyo.

"You would lose one if you chose the other. Either way someone gets hurt and you do not wish this."

"Yeah…I wish…I wish—_damn it all to Hell_!"

"No use in wishing. Go with your heart; let it decide who it will lead you to."

"I wish it would make up its mind. I don't want to hurt Kagome or Kikyo. Really don't have much of a choice, do I old man. I have to keep that promise—right? I mean honor is important to me…but…"

"You don't want to sacrifice a relationship you are comfortable in whereas the other you're in because you made a promise and hoping this would lead to acceptance."

"Keh."

"With Lady Kikyo you seem so reserved and unsure how to act around her. You seek approval from her, acceptance as well. Ever heard the saying 'misery loves company'?"

"Got that right," Inuyasha muttered. That was exactly how it started.

"With Lady Kagome you speak whatever without any restrictions, you are unafraid to share your weakest or darkest moments with her. Your demonic form even recognized her, which is a plus. In fact, you seem calmer, trusting more, wise, gentle… I've never seen you like this before."

Inuyasha scowled. "_You_ haven't seen _me_ at all."

"But of course, I have. I've been watching you, Lord Inuyasha." The flea-demon grinned up at him.

"Now why does that not bring me any comfort, Myouga?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Myouga chuckled. "Whoever said it was to bring you comfort, my lord?"

Inuyasha glared slightly at the flea. "Stupid flea."

The flea-demon smiled. "All and all, it's wonderful that you've fallen in love at last."

_Yeah…me too…_ Inuyasha thought and couldn't help but smile at that.

…

In another part of the forest, Kikyo closed her eyes and readied her arrow. When she opened her eyes she saw a faint image of Inuyasha on the oak tree. She shot the arrow and hit the image squarely in its chest—its heart.

Kikyo had watched them kiss the day before, holding onto each other like secret lovers, unworried of their surroundings.

Somehow seeing that had hurt but it only proved how demons couldn't be trusted. She felt this all her life, at one moment she thought maybe she could trust him but she was glad she hadn't, glad she couldn't. For if she had she knew she'd feel more sadness than hatred.

Kikyo retrieved the arrow and willed herself to calm down. Inuyasha was going to become human for her, that she was sure of. If Inuyasha showed any signs of straying she'd teach him a lesson he'd never forget.

She fired another arrow.

No one was going to get in her way of becoming free. Not Inuyasha or Kagome.

…

It hadn't taken long for Kagome to find Inuyasha, if he wasn't hanging around by the Bone Eater's well then he was in the God Tree. They had just sat in silence watching the village children play, Inuyasha had helped her gather herbs and had even taught her a few things about them that his mother had taught him.

It seemed like a lifetime had passed within each day they spent together. In the seclusion of the green forest Inuyasha didn't seem as shy when he'd occasionally hold her hand or embrace her just because.

When Kagome had hugged Inuyasha today he didn't hug her back. Kagome frowned; the half-demon looked deep in thought. "…I-Inuyasha?"

"It's strange…" Inuyasha said suddenly.

"What is?" Kagome looked up at him.

"The harder I try, the weaker I become." Inuyasha sighed. "Or maybe it's because I don't want to fight it even though I know it's wrong to feel…" He stared off into the distance.

"Feel what?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. Where had this all come from? "What are you talking about Inu—?"

"I'd be lying if I said I saw you as only a friend because I can't just think of you as a friend, not anymore." A faint blush crept upon his cheeks as he lowered his voice. "I-I seriously care for you."

"I care for you too." Kagome whispered while her cheeks became bright red from embarrassment.

Inuyasha continued, his arms encircling her body, something that became the norm for them—privately of course. "I-I may e-even…" …_Love you, Kagome._

"You may even what Inuyasha?"

"I—nothing…" Inuyasha shook his head. "Forget it."

"No," Kagome smiled at him. "It's all right. I feel the same way."

"Y-You do?" Inuyasha stared at her in wonder.

The hanyou mentally shook his head. _No she can't. She's too young to understand my feelings…if I tell her now…I could scare her off…I want to be with her, always…even if it's from afar…for Kami sakes I'm going to be her brother-in-law soon!_

Kagome looked up at the sky and paled. "Ack, I got lessons!"

Without a second's thought Kagome kissed him lightly on the cheek and scurried off. Unknown to her favorite half-demon, her face was bright red that clearly stated how embarrassed she was.

_I…I kissed him._ Kagome thought and then she shook her head. It wasn't as if they hadn't kissed before.

_She kissed me…_ Inuyasha thought.

"Uh…"Inuyasha stood there for a good whole minute touching the cheek she had kissed. He felt like some lovesick fool. He was acting as if they hadn't kissed before.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stiffened. He knew who it was without turning around.

…

Kagome arrived at Kikyo's hut but didn't find her there. She blinked several times but shrugged. The young girl began to mediate like she had been taught. If she could reach her spiritual peak before her twentieth birthday then maybe that would impress Kikyo.

…

A tensed silence filled the space between the two. Because Kikyo knew how to hide her emotions so well, Inuyasha's sensitive nose couldn't detect any true emotions.

"Kikyo I…" Inuyasha glanced away. "I don't want to hurt you but…this marriage thing…we gotta talk."

"There's no need to talk." Kikyo said hurriedly. "We are in love, are we not?" Kikyo stilled. Why where images of Suikotsu coming to mind at a time like this?

"Kikyo—"

"Hush, my love, fear not. I know everything. Even knowing so, do you think it will change my feelings?" She said and kissed him forcefully.

Seeing that he wasn't responding she deepened the kiss but Inuyasha pulled away nevertheless. Doing so only angered Kikyo all the more.

"Why—"

"It's not that I don't care about you…it's just I'm…" …_not sure anymore, is all._ "Kikyo I—"

Kikyo glared angrily at the hanyou, her tone was cold yet strangely enough it gave nothing away. "So it's true than—you loathsome hanyou!"

Inuyasha winced. Kikyo only called him so whenever she felt threatened, angered or both.

How he hated being reminded of his mix blood, even so, he didn't want to hurt Kagome or Kikyo by bringing either of them into a mess he had created.

"I…"

_I am a hanyou after all, becoming human was the—no, Kagome liked me as a hanyou…but we'd be hated for being together._ His brain hurt for it was running two sets of lists regarding the two girls.

_How dare he mess with my emotions like such?_ Kikyo glowered up at him, her body glowing bright blue. "You loved me once, and so help me, you'll love me again!" Kikyo latched onto him, holding him close to her.

A deafening silence had followed. Inuyasha fell back behind the mask he always wore around Kikyo, an expressionless mask whose eyes held no warmth or vulnerability.

"Are you done?" Inuyasha asked, hoping his tone sounded as cold as the woman before him.

Kikyo had caught him off guard and said she wanted a word with him. Her word had been many words to be exact, each more brutal than the last. He had yet to even talk to her about—

Kikyo nodded curtly. Her icy gaze sent shivers down his spine, the little hairs on the back of his neck stood up—warning signs, he noted.

Inuyasha leapt into the tree, ready to disappear into the foliage.

Kikyo turned back to look at him. "Oh, while you're at it, I want you to stop playing your silly little love game with my sister." She spat.

Somehow she seemed pleased with that fact that a look of panicky crossed the young man's face before he covered it up. Somehow he had become very good at that since they met.

_She knows…_Inuyasha paused; his gaze wavered onto the woman below the tree.

"You're still mine, always will be." Kikyo made her point by gently stroking the jewel that hung around her neck. She eyed him, "After all you _are_ a man of your word, aren't you?"

_You _are _a man of your word, aren't you?_

_Man of your word?_

_Man of your word?_

They both knew Kikyo had hit a nerve, like in all men of this time, honor was everything. Wordlessly Inuyasha watched her go, his claws dug into the bark of the tree. _I never was yours. I don't belong to you. And I don't feel sorry that I don't._

But he couldn't hurt her like that…now could he.

He sighed. _Damn._

…

Kagome began to get worried. It was not nightfall or nothing but where was Kikyo? She hadn't shown up for lessons and no one had seen her except for Kaede.

"She went into the forest a little while after…" The younger girl blushed and hurried off to play with some of the village children.

_After what?_ Kagome wondered but didn't bother to ask.

**Next Time: Dream a dreamless dream—I wish. **


	4. Dream a dreamless dream

**Crossing The Line**

**A/N:** Forgive me for the lack of updates, the chapters have all been pervious typed up just that something always came up the day I plan on posting. I don't own Inuyasha. Thank you everyone for your comments/reviews.

The longest chapter by far no matter how hard I try, it isn't going to shorten up without cutting off a good cliffhanger. Originally this chapter and the next were one in the same but I decided to separate the one chapter into three chapters—amazing huh. Why? Sometimes people tend to get a bit bored by long length stories which I'm guilty of doing especially when it comes to one-shots. This chapter just kept growing and growing! Still after doing so it's pretty long still. Keep the chapter title in mind as you read and thanks, once again, for the reviews.

………………………………………………………… …………………………………………………………

**Today's Quote:** "You block your dream when you allow your fear to grow bigger than your faith."

**Chapter Four: Dream a dreamless dream—I wish. **

A lone figure lay in an isolated cave far away from the village. He could not move but he continued to pin for his caretaker.

_Where oh where has my beloved Kikyo wandered off to?_

An image of the arrogant priestess came to mind, her sober expression, her cold eyes and pale skin.

_Ah, how long will you run from me, my love?_ He smirked, his yellow teeth almost glowing in the dark. _Ah but lass,_ _you can't run forever._

…

"Let me look at it." Kagome grabbed the hanyou by his arm, plopping him forcefully on the ground.

"I'm fine, stop fussing!" Inuyasha blushed for the young woman was practically straddling him.

"Would you stop being so stubborn and let me look after you? Gees, if you don't let me take care of it the wound may get infected!"

"It's fine." He said a little harsher than he had meant. He visibly winced when he saw Kagome's hurt expression.

"It's already healing." Inuyasha said this softly, slightly stuttering as he spoke. "But uh…thanks for worrying."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's wound as it began to heal before glancing away, unable to look at what her carelessness had caused.

"It's my fault…that you got hurt…I should've been more accurate in my shot…I should have been better at what I'm expected to do. Then you wouldn't have to save me all the time." She whispered, looking down at her lap.

"_You naïve little fool," Kikyo glared slightly at Kagome during one of the young woman's training._ "_If you don't take responsibility for your actions, innocent people will come to suffer."_

_Kikyo's right. My actions…my feelings for Inuyasha…my inability to help myself…_Kagome thought, a tear formed in her brown eyes but she forced them back.

"H-Hey d-don't cry." Inuyasha said instantly.

How he hated it when girls cried. He always felt awkward and panicky when it occurred. Well actually when only Kagome cried. Somehow it brought back memories of his childhood, of his mother and her tears. No other had spilled tears when it came to him, except for Kagome.

"_I won't leave him!" Kagome cried._

Even when he was in his transformed state, the little bit of his conscious had remembered that, had held onto that.

Kagome clenched her fists at her sides. _It's my fault Inuyasha got hurt…I'm to blame…yet he sits beside me when I caused…I'm such a fool! Good men like him should never bother with me._

"Kagome—"

"Stop." Kagome said and Inuyasha paused in the middle of his sentence. "Just _stop_ protecting me!"

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, completely taken aback. "I can protect you if I want to, wench. That's the one thing in my life I am sure about." Inuyasha growled. "So don't you—"

"But you can keep doing that one day you'll get really _really_ hurt and…I…wouldn't be able to live with that I…if you killed protecting me…I'd die."

_K-Kagome…_ Inuyasha looked at her and he knew. She truly does mean it. "Kagome…"

"_I would_!" Kagome nearly shouted.

"I'm made of tougher stuff so I can't die _that_ easily. Stop worrying. I can—"

"Besides, if you keep rescuing me I'll get too dependent. I'll always be waiting for you to come to my rescue like a damsel in distress. But no more…I have to get stronger—on my own. I have to…I just have to." _I have to find a way for her love me…_

"_If you're going to become a priestess you're gonna have to suck it up, Kagome." Kikyo said. "Believe me; I had to do my own share of sucking up."_

"You're strong just as you are." This statement brought Inuyasha back when Kagome had asked him what he originally desired the jewel for…

"No I'm not. You always have to protect me because I can't protect myself. You can't deny it. I mean what type of priestess am I if I can't protect myself? I should be able to. B-But I can't…"

"You do. What about your bow and arrows—"

"Oh I protect myself great if I actually hit my target." Kagome sounded annoyed with herself for she said this very sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "I can't strike a simple bird demon even if it hit me on the face!"

"Quit putting yourself down, that's my job." Inuyasha scolded in a playful manner, surprising them both with this. "Besides that thing was pretty small…Kagome what are you?"

"Look at me…crying…" Kagome said feeling disgusted. Here Inuyasha liked her and she was turning on the waterworks. "I must look l-like such a fool." She muttered, wiping her tears away.

_He'll feel that I'm just a silly crybaby, nothing more than a child in a woman's body…or the very least pity me._ Kagome hated both possibilities. _He won't ever speak to me again…and I'll be all alone—again. _

"Keh, believe me, I'd tell you if you look like a fool." His arms were suddenly around her, making the young girl gasp softly. "Good ahead and cry…they say a people feel better when they cry."

"But that makes me weak." Kagome muttered.

"Not to me." He whispered so softly that she had to lean closer to hear.

"_Not to me…"_

_My heart is pounding again…it always does when I'm with him._ The young woman shook her head.

_No…stop this. He's not mine…never will be…he's in love with Kikyo…but I can't help the way I feel about him._ Kagome thought, a memory of not long ago flashed before her.

"_People just can't control how they feel about another person, that's just how it is." Doctor Suikotsu had said. _

"_Really?"_ _Kagome asked. "So one cannot control it…it is truly not in our hands."_

"_Aye._ _Lord knows I've tried but I still love her…will always…even if she doesn't love me. Just seeing her is enough for me." He smiled. "I am content just being in her presence. Silly huh…" _

"_Doctor, a woman would like to see you about her sick son." A village man jogged up to them ending the conversation but not before Kagome had figured out whom that 'her' was._

_It wasn't Lady Ayumi…it was Kikyo…always Kikyo._

"What do you mean by that, huh?" Kagome asked trying to sound annoyed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Inuyasha teased.

"_I'd be lying if I said I saw you as only a friend because I can't just think of you as a friend, not anymore. I-I seriously care for you."_

"Inuyasha could you…do you—?" Blushing, Kagome stared at him openly when he grinned at her for a moment but snorting.

"Keh, forget it. You're getting worked up about nothing." Inuyasha glanced up. The sun was setting. "You should head back before it gets dark. The forest ain't safe at nightfall."

Kagome nodded and stood up beside him. "Ok but…w-what about you…?"

"I'm use to sleeping outside, remember?" Inuyasha turned to leave. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"But…Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly as she looked at him. "Please would you…could you…?"

"Could I what?" Inuyasha paused, looking back at her.

…

That night underneath the moonlight in a secluded hut among the village, two lovers embraced. In the dark they removed their clothing quickly and savored the feeling of the other's body on theirs. Their fingers experimentally explored, wanting to please and be pleased at the same time.

Inuyasha ran his tongue against Kagome's neck; his need to be with her was great. His clawed hands ran slowly up her naked thighs sending pleasurable shivers throughout her entire body.

"I love you," Kagome whispered, crying out in passion and arching her back as her lover continued to pleasure and tease her. Her hanyou nibbled playfully along her neck making her gasp softly.

Inuyasha looked down at her, his silver hair spilling all over his tan body. "I…" The hanyou blushed. He was thankful it was too dark for the young woman to see.

"You…" Kagome blinked at him a few times.

"I…I…L-Word you too…" He was blushing as if ashamed that he couldn't say it. As if unsure that she meant the words. It was normal for women to change their minds. "You do understand right?"

Kagome giggled, understanding his male pride. "I love you times too."

Inuyasha glared at her, not necessarily mad, for he enjoyed her teasing. "You won't get me to say it by making it into a challenge."

"Oh, won't you." She tugged playfully at his ears. "Say it." She licked her lower lip. "I love you more,"

"Keh, I love you a whole lot more, wench."

"You said it." Kagome smiled happily. "You said you love me and not 'L-Word'. And no I didn't trick you so you can't use that excuse, mister."

Inuyasha blushed. "Keh, so what if I did. Not like you didn't know beforehand."

"I'm just happy, is all."

Inuyasha glanced down at the floor. "Sorry it took so long."

"That doesn't matter. You meant it didn't you?" She smiled when he nodded. "Then that's all that matters."

"I've always wanted to make you happy…but I can't because I'm a hanyou. Life will be so hard on you and…"

"Being with you is enough. I don't care who or what you are, you know that, don't you?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Then quit worrying. All that matters is you and me and how much we love each other." Kagome whispered, stroking his ears. "Love is enough. Trust me."

Inuyasha moaned softly, his eyes closing for a moment. "But you're a priestess and I'm a …you know…Kikyo wouldn't—"

"That's Kikyo and _I'm_ Kagome. I love you as a hanyou…and I hope with my love you will come to love yourself as well. I don't want you to change, not one arrogant bone." She finished making her point by kissing him on the tip of his nose.

Inuyasha snorted although he is happy to hear this. _I won't ever have to change because Kagome loves me as a hanyou…how I've longed to be loved like this…_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered and lowered his lips onto hers.

"Lady Kagome, I hate to wake you but—_Good Lord_!" A village woman gasped, a look of horror crossed her face before she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Several people gathered around the pale woman and gaped at the scene before them. The hanyou was over Lady Kagome in the most suggestive way! And if that wasn't bad enough both completely in the nude, were definitely not married!

"He has defiled her!" A village man sneered.

"And she allowed it! A woman shrieked.

"—Hanyou lover!" The young women spat.

"—Disgrace!"

"—Disgusting!"

"Allowing him to do such a thing—dirty whore!"

"We should've killed him as soon as that mother of his died."

"You are no better than the hanyou's mother—you traitorous whore!"

"You're a trifoliate tart!"

Inuyasha could see the same situation he had been trying to avoid, the repeating of his mother's death. He glanced at Kagome. He wouldn't let her die. He wouldn't allow it.

"Burn it down!" Several men chorused. "We must save our families from this sin!"

Kagome screamed when the hut was beginning to burn. The village men kept through sticks that were lit with fire on top of the hut. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and gave her the top of his fire rat. After making sure she was safely covered, he placed her on his back and jumped, breaking through the hut's roof. The villagers gasped as they saw Inuyasha leaping off into the forest with Kagome.

"After him!" A large man said angrily.

Many village men agreed with a 'yeah,' and got their weapons out of their huts.

From afar, Kikyo watched impassively as they chased the hanyou out of the village. The starting of a bonfire, men yelling and the battle cries didn't bother the priestess in the least.

"Lady Kikyo, will you not going to stop them?" The village doctor asked, coming out of his hut moments ago.

"And meddle in such a thing called 'justice'?" Kikyo said calmly, her brown eyes showed no emotions. "I think not."

"But you cannot mean that, Lady—"

"_Do not_ question _my_ authority. The hanyou deserves more than simple banishment." Kikyo hissed. "and to think I once considered a life with _that_ thing. Funny, it didn't take long for him to show his true colors."

"Surely you speak this because you are hurt."

"Hurt? To be hurt would mean that I had feelings for him. I can assure you it was a relationship of convenience and not that of love."

"But—" He was cut off when he noticed Kikyo was glancing around. Once the woman found a decent horse, she galloped into the forest following the trail of village men.

The doctor watched her go, frowning deeply.

…

_Shit, I can't just attack them. But they're trying to hurt us. I promised my mother I would never attack mortals…but this is a promise I will have to break._ Inuyasha thought, dodging the set of arrows.

"_As a young babe I've taught you not kill Inuyasha, no matter what." Izayoi whispered to her young son. "But there will come a time when you must ignore my wishes for in this world men seek no peace but violence. If they threaten you or those you love you must defend yourself no matter the consequences might be."_

_The princess brushed the forelocks of her son's hair gently, her eyes kind and warm. "Don't be afraid of what you are. You are my son, you can do no wrong. But never let hate consume you, Inuyasha." _

_If they threaten you or those you love…_

_You must defend yourself…_

_No matter what the consequences might be…_

Inuyasha smiled despite his situation. _Thank you mother…_

Inuyasha came to a halt, plopping Kagome behind a tree. "No matter what happens I want you to stay put. I will—"

"No!" Kagome held his arm, a look of sadness and anger crossed her face. "I-if they harm you…"

"Forget about me. I'll be fine." Inuyasha said. "But if anything goes wrong…you must promise me you'll run far away from here and never look back." _They will kill her without any regards of her status…they will kill her even if she lies about her affections for me. _

"Inuyasha don't ask that of me." Kagome whispered. "I couldn't bear to think of a life without you let alone live one."

A flashback came to Inuyasha, a distant memory of his childhood when his father had died protecting him and his mother. How his mother died from a broken heart, not from the sword that slain her. After all she was a skillful fighter, princess or not.

A lump formed in his throat but he swallowed hard. _I will not lose her…not today…not ever. Even if it means not being with her…there are always our memories. _

Kagome's face showed her determination to stick by him. "I will stay with you—"

"—_promise me_." Inuyasha shouted, not meaning it to sound so harshly. He pulled her almost roughly to him, holding her close. "Promise me, Kagome." He whispered.

"I…" Kagome stared up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks but she nodded nevertheless. "I promise…"

They'd used a gas that was brought from an infamous demon's slayer village up north that had paralyzed Inuyasha for a good while.

The village man smirked wickedly, sneering and laughing at him as they arched their arrows. The commander snickered before giving the signal.

"_Die hanyou_!" The village men said in unison, three dozen of them set their arrows flying towards him.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, even with his demonic abilities he never saw this one coming. One second there was nothing and then the next, Kagome was there before him.

Inuyasha gasped. "K-Kagome…" Kagome had thrown the fire rat in front of him and had taken the blow. Kagome began to slide against his body, slipping away. He held onto her. "Why…I told you to…"

"Don't be stupid. You are my friend. That's what friends do, isn't it. After all, I love you, remember? I'll do _anything_ for _you_." Kagome offered him a weak smile. She was bleeding. His heart plummeted.

_You weren't supposed to die, Kagome. Not for me!_ Inuyasha thought. The hanyou was struggling with words and the very first time, in a long time, he was nearing tears.

"I-I could've handled it, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "I-I could've survived…why did you have to? …I-I could've…you're so foolish…yet I love you all the same."

"I'd do it again if it would ensure that you will live." Kagome said softly. Her eyes closed, her breathing slowed and stilled.

"K-Kagome?" Realization dawned on him. _Kagome is…just like mother…and I…it's all my fault…it's because of me…_

"Bitch deserved to die. Too bad the hanyou wasn't willing to share, huh boys." A stocky man said, a few of his followers agreed with perverted laughs.

Inuyasha ran his fingers along Kagome's pale face. _Kagome…_

Kagome didn't deserve such a brutal death. She deserved to die a death calming when she grew old along with him, sweet but definitely not this!

"You…you _bastards_…" Inuyasha snarled, clenching his fists.

"What's the matter hanyou? Gonna go cry to your bitch mother about it? Or that whore of yours? Too bad they're dead but we'll help you see them again!" He charged. "—Die Inuyasha!"

_Kill them…_

Inuyasha's body went still and his eyes grew large. _That voice…_

_Kill them…_

"No…it's not right." Inuyasha argued, dodging the villager's attack.

"What are you muttering about, hanyou?" The village man sneered.

_Mother said it was all right. Besides its only fair…they took them both away from you…_

"But…"

_I see. Well maybe Kagome's life meant nothing to you. Maybe they were nothing but—_

"That's not true." Inuyasha snapped. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"

_Prove it. _

"Prove it…" Inuyasha whispered. His demonic side seemed pleased with his willingness. Just a few more pushes and he'd be free again.

_Don't you see? They killed the only ones who loved you as a hanyou. Now you're all alone because of them…they killed Kagome…they killed mother…they deserve to die. Avenge them if you love them. Kill for them because you care._

_Kill those men…let them suffer…_

_Kill them._

_Kill them!_

It was happening again like it always did whenever he felt threatened or whenever harm was brought against someone he loved. A familiar power surged through him as his anger grew.

His body pulsed, his mind clouded and his conscious faded into nothingness. It felt as if something was coming forth, something familiar yet unknown to him. As if this feeling was eating away at his soul, each second he lost more of himself. Yet he welcomed this feeling for it reassured him, dulled the pain and fueled his body with the right emotion to seek his revenge.

His eyes flickered between a light shade of red and gold but as soon as the purple stripes darkened upon his cheeks, his eyes became ruby red. His human heart began to shatter and the hanyou was no more, all that stood before them was a mindless killer. There was no Kagome to bring him back, no kind words to ease the pain. In fact, he wouldn't return to his normal state until he had vengeance, but then why would he afterwards since he knew there'd be nothing left for him.

Inuyasha looked at the unmoving girl's body, his demonic side recognizing her, his rage and desire for these humans' blood became overwhelming. He turned back to the squirming village men and cracked a deadly smile in their direction. Wasting no time he charged and slaughtered the men one-by-one. Those who ran were shredded into chucks of meat, crying out in vain for the gods to spare them.

Inuyasha, in an intimidating manner, licked one of his claws and smirked at the remaining men before vanishing. Silence loomed until one man screamed and when his companions turned around they only saw a pool of blood in the man's place. This repeated until there was only a few left.

The village men were cowering, begging for forgiveness for killing Kagome and for harming him. Inuyasha ignored them and disposed of three more until only six remained. Their fear only pleased Inuyasha all the more. To him revenge never tasted any sweeter.

Inuyasha enjoyed hearing their screams and seeing their blood. Each time another man had died, those painful memories, of seeing both Kagome and his mother's deaths, were became easier to bare. Each death brought him closer to his vengeance; brought him closer to tranquility, brought him closer to those he lost…somehow.

_I do this for you._ That he thought with the last of his sanity.

"—_Inuyasha_!" The purifying arrow pierced through the side of his stomach and pinned him to the God Tree.

Inuyasha snarled at Kikyo, his eyes murderous. Just when Kikyo had turned to leave, she heard something snapping, like wood. The priestess turned around and gasped. He had broken from the arrow's hold; his hand reaching to end Kikyo's life. The priestess, too stunned to move, stood there like a dumbfounded fool.

"—Die Witch!" Inuyasha sneered. But before he could kill her another arrow pierced through Inuyasha. Unlike the one from before this one made its mark, Kikyo's original intent—his heart. Inuyasha growled and was flung back onto the God Tree. This spell was more powerful as was the priestess who sealed him there.

"K-Kag…go…me…" Inuyasha was returning to his normal state, the red in his eyes were fading. The hate in them was replaced by confusion and hurt. "W-why…why did you? I thought you—"

Though she struggled to stand with the blood seeping through her kimono, Kagome's eyes were dark and menacing, she even laughed at his expression. Somehow during this whole scene, Kagome's face began to switch between Kikyo and her own. He'd see Kagome's pain stricken face and then Kikyo's cold expression.

"You shouldn't trust so easily, Inuyasha." Kagome said with her voice almost as cold as Kikyo's. "Really now, did you really think I'd really be with a _hanyou_?"

_With a hanyou?_

_With a hanyou?_

_Hanyou?_

Hurt beyond belief, the hanyou could feel what was left of his heart begin to crumble as the betrayal and hurt became overwhelming. His sweet, accepting Kagome had betrayed him. She had been just like the woman she called 'sister.'

"Kagome…you said you love me." Inuyasha said, hoping that she'd tell him she still loves him and it was all a misunderstanding.

"Did I?" Kagome scoffed. "Silly man, what woman could honestly love you?"

_K-Kagome betrayed me…_Inuyasha thought. _She never loved me._

The hanyou's eyes were wide, shock clearly written all over his face. It vanished when he and the two women heard a male calling Kagome's name from afar.

It was Hojo.

Hojo rushed to Kagome's side, holding her like he had just moments before! To make matters worse, she not only embraced but kissed Hojo like she had kissed _him_.

"I was so blinded by my lust forgive me, my love. Even though defiled, please forgive me, dear one." Kagome said to the man. "I love you, Hojo. I always will."

"Kagome!" The betrayed hanyou cried out, his soul had shattered and he was no more.

Kagome!

Inuyasha jumped awake, a bit of perspiration on his forehead. He mentally cursed underneath his breath. He looked down at the hut from the tree he was in. Kagome was down there sleeping peacefully.

_If we become any closer…and that dream…it felt so real… even if it wasn't real…that could end up happening. I don't want to lose Kagome but I have to stay away from her…or… _Inuyasha didn't finish that train of thought.

Inuyasha knew one thing for sure, he couldn't stay away.

His heart ached at the thought of not seeing his feisty wench anymore but he had a promise to keep, the thought of this promise didn't set too well with him. But he couldn't deny he was starting to have feelings for Kagome, deep feelings and that wouldn't do. Not when he was to become human for Kikyo and then marry the woman. He never felt so torn and confused in his entire life.

_Kikyo turned back to look at him. "Oh, while you're at it, I want you to stop playing your silly little love game with Kagome."_

Groaning inwardly, Inuyasha looked up at the starry sky. _What am I going to do?_

So lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the movements coming from below. Kagome watched the hanyou, peeking through the flap of the hut. Her eyes sadden but filled with love. _Inuyasha…_

…

The next day Kikyo was in the cave with the ailing bandit and her herbs. Kikyo dusted her hands off and stood. "That should be it for the day." She didn't stay longer than she needed to.

"You don't spend much time with me." A man said with a very masculine tone. "Why is that?"

"Wasn't saving you enough—foolish as it was?" Kikyo snapped.

"You're as arrogant as ever as I can see." The bandaged man said in an irritated tone.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, her voice now cold and as eerie as the man she spoke to. "That was very bluntly said coming from a paralyzed man, Onigumo."

Onigumo chuckled harshly. "Oh Kikyo—"

"_Lady_ Kikyo." Kikyo corrected, her dark-brown eyes held the authority her position entitled.

"Forgive me, Lady Kikyo," He said this with a roll of his eyes. "I meant no disrespect. But to tell me this, why did you rescue me when you hate 'my' kind? I doubt you have told the hanyou or the villagers. May I ask why?"

"That is none of your concern." Kikyo said curtly.

Onigumo smiled somewhat, ignoring Kikyo's glare. "Forgive my forwardness again. 'Tis been a rough night is all. I thank you for taking care of me, priestess, regardless of your reasons. If there is ever anything…_anything_ at all that I could do…just ask." Onigumo said.

The bandit's eyes lingered hungrily upon her breasts, though heavily clothed she felt naked and dirty when it came to his lustful gaze.

"You go too far, Onigumo." Kikyo straightened; the need for a purification bath filled her. His sickening glances sent shivers of disgust throughout her body yet she wondered why she helped this man. For it was not out of kindness or duty.

"Lady Kikyo, I was just admiring your great beauty." The bandit lied.

"Apologizes from you mean nothing to me, bandit. I don't know if you'll be as able as a regular man but it's the best I can do. Your wounds should be healed in a few weeks. After that you best be on your way. It is unlike me to help those…" _like you. _She gestured at him with her free hand.

"You mean those like me?" He chuckled, and then his eyes darkened after a moment. "You should be careful. Simple gestures can be your last. Things aren't what they seem. So trust no one for you don't know who will come to get you."

"Is that a threat?" Kikyo asked icily, silently wondering why the man was speaking in riddles.

"Merely some friendly advice," He smirked then closed his eyes. "Come to me." He whispered.

At first the priestess thought he was talking to her but she sensed something that alarmed her.

The priestess could sense a massive amount of demonic aura. She sidestepped just as a flood of demons entered the cave and devoured Onigumo.

_Demons…thousands of them…_ Kikyo thought.

Kikyo watched as his body began to morph and burn until she saw nothing but flames engulf him. She knew the cave might give way at anytime with the amount of demons entering it.

_Good riddance to bad rubbish._ Kikyo thought impassively and turned to leave, never looking back.

…

That morning everything was in full swing, the village was as lively as it always had been since the permanent housing of Lady Kikyo's younger sibling.

Kagome laughed as she played with the village children. Kagome always tended to bring the best out of everyone, even those who wanted to hide in a shell of isolation. One of her sweet smiles and a man or woman was putty in her hands. It had always been like this but it seemed this charm of hers grew with age.

Kagome looked up, as if knowing he was there. She smiled up at him, "Come join us."

The children, despite sensing their parents prejudice feelings of all demons, they nodded enthusiastically. As soon as Inuyasha gave in and came down, he was bombarded with questions from the curious bunch. Several jumped on the hanyou, smiling and giggling. A few went after his ears and said they were fuzzy and warm.

Despite their affections being overwhelming it was nice having someone to play with, something he had been deprived of for so long because he was a hanyou.

After a while Inuyasha retired to the tree, saying he was wiped out. Kagome only giggled but let him go. He didn't go far.

Kagome had been staring at the hanyou who sat in the tree but felt someone tug at her kimono. The young woman blinked, looking down and saw a child no older than six staring up at her.

"Lady Kagome…why doesn't everyone like Inuyasha or hanyous? I think if a hanyou is nice like Inuyasha and protects people then he's good, right? That means I can like him, right?" The girl named Miriam asked, sucking on her thumb. Her slightly pudgy cheeks and innocent brown eyes made her look even cuter without her sucking on her little thumb.

Kagome smiled sweetly at the adorable girl, kneeling down beside her.

"Oh sweetie, some people are just afraid of things they don't understand. A hanyou is a living thing just like humans are. They have the right, like humans and demons, to live." Kagome said.

"In fact, they are the best of both worlds. We have to accept people as they are and not try to change them for that will make them miserable in the end. We are all special in one way or another." Kagome gently stroked the little girl's hair like a mother would a child.

"I like Inuyasha's ears." Miriam's older sister said suddenly. Her three other friends and the rest of the village children nodded in unison.

Suddenly the small group of children started talking all at once. The boys talked about Inuyasha's powerful moves when he fought the demons and how they hoped to get as strong as he is. The girls giggled happily about how cute his ears were and how soft his hair was.

Kagome smiled. The children are, after all, the future. If they were taught young not to be prejudice of someone based upon what they were then there was hope that maybe…one day humans and demons could live together in harmony. Though far stretched, the first step was acceptance and understanding.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, her words…

_Three boys had been throwing rocks at him; he had been use to violent behaviors so it was nothing knew. The rocks didn't hurt but their words did, each word condemning him hurt more than anything they could throw. So much so that at the very moment he was about to snap, she showed it. _

"_Leave him alone!" The girl had shouted and a tensed silence followed. The boys had glared at her because she stood up for the 'half-breed' so she too was a target with stones._

_The girl cried out as the rocks hit her face and her legs, her pain caused the boy beside her to visibly snap._

"_Stop it, you big jerks! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to pick on girls?" Inuyasha had growled, snarling and glaring at the three boys. That alone had the three wetting their pants and running home._

_A moment had passed and another silence fell upon them. Shyly Inuyasha had asked if she was ok, the girl had nodded. Just as she was about to leave, she looked back at him, a smile on her face._

"_Thank you." She whispered before walking off. He hadn't known who she was, didn't even know her name yet those two words had been enough to make him blush and feel content. _

That was the first time he had met Kagome…the second time was when he his mother had died. Of course, the young girl left the next day because she was visiting but he never forgot her, had hoped she'd return. He'd given up hope until about ten years later she showed up again.

No one had ever stood up for him after his mother died, in fact, he could count on two fingers when it came to those who stood up for him. Kikyo would've made another finger had she kept her word. She had, in the end, wavered because she didn't want the villagers to think les of her. She had wanted him to change for her—and for the villagers.

"_Become human for me." Kikyo had said. "You promised you would. Come three moons I shall bring you the jewel of the following morn. Only then shall I become your bride, Inuyasha."_

"_Why change? I like you as you are." Kagome said, looking at him. "Ears and all."_

_Kagome…I should be staying away from her…but I can't…it's almost like I'm drawn to her…_Inuyasha thought, watching the young girl from a tree. He was so focused on the young girl and plagued by his dream from last night that he failed to hear Kikyo approach.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha; she had been watching him from afar all morning. Today he would _not_ be with her little sister if she could help it. She'd make sure he'd keep his word. She saw the way Inuyasha looked at Kagome; she hated feeling so…envious of the girl. And above all she didn't want her plans to be ruined.

She needed this.

She needed him.

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou stiffened, his gaze left from looking at Kagome and swerved to look at Kikyo.

Kikyo wore her usual sober expression before breaking into a smile. Inuyasha hesitated. Kikyo hardly ever smiled and it made him freeze on the spot. He sensed something behind that smile for its glow never reached her eyes.

Never does.

It was not uncommon for any man to have affairs even when he is married, highly praised emperors do it so why not a lowly hanyou, who is no better than a demon?

Kikyo clenched her fists.

Inuyasha would be faithful—no, he _better _be. She had a reputation to uphold after all. She wanted to be a normal woman without the jewel and she needed the hanyou to remain in love with her. She wasn't about to let her step-sister ruin it nor those 'feelings' Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to develop for one another.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo with his full attention, or what he wanted her to believe was his full attention. She watched with annoyance as his fuzzy ears swerved ever so slightly to the direction the laughing Kagome was located.

Not wanting the hanyou to smell her anger, Kikyo suppressed it. She straightened and said soberly, "I wish to speak with you. It's a nice day after all; I'd like to enjoy it—with you."

Inuyasha hesitated once more.

_He always hesitated when it came to her and everyone else except with her step-sister. Kikyo kept her smile in place. _Nevertheless, Kikyo wanted to know just how far this relationship had gotten, how exactly to destroy it and if it would affect his promise.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome then back at Kikyo. A look of a man torn was written clearly on his face. After a tensed moment he sighed, jumped down from the tree and said, "Uh sure."

Kikyo smiled sweetly at him. "I've always wanted to go to the harbor. They say it looks heavenly when the sun is setting. Have you been there recently?"

The look on his face clarified what Kikyo had suspected and had witness. Kikyo turned to leave, knowing the hanyou would be respectable enough to follow.

Keeping her eyes straight forward, her smile fixed in place, Kikyo led the way. _You will not break your promise, Inuyasha. You swore you'd set me free and I shall hold you to that 'till the day I die. _But Kikyo had a feeling she'd hold him to it even in the afterlife.

Inuyasha, as if sensing Kikyo's dark thoughts, kept his distance by traveling through the trees rather than standing too close to her. In his time with knowing Kikyo, anytime they talked her melancholy attitude towards life tend to rub off on him. She was never truly happy, even when around the happiest of people. In fact, she grew spiteful but never showed it, her heart only turned bleaker and the jewel grew more tainted.

Kagome glanced away from the children watching the two leave. It felt like a punch to the gut when she had spotted them. A tear rolled down her cheek but she successfully suppressed the others that threaten to come.

_He's her fiancé…they are to wed…he's only a friend._ Kagome couldn't look away. _But then…why do I care that they are together? Why does it hurt so much to see them like that? _

Kagome touched her lips, flashbacks of their kisses coming to mind. _I'm in love with him…that's why._

"_I'd be lying if I said I saw you as only a friend because I can't just think of you as a friend, not anymore. I-I seriously care for you."_

Kagome pushed that thought away. He didn't love her. The young woman looked down at her feet, her black bangs covering her face, two tears rolled down her cheeks. _I am such a fool. _

**Next Time: Inside The Lone Hut **

**A/N:** That whole scene from the 'love scene' down to the 'Hojo' part was all a dream…or started out as a dream and ended as a nightmare in my opinion. I guess you can consider it a bit of foreshadowing, who knows—except for me. Hope that clears up any questions and I also hope you enjoyed it. There'll be much a lot _more fluff and romance_ in the _upcoming chapters_.


	5. Inside the lone hut

**Crossing The Line **

**A/N:** Opps, major delay in updating this chapter but I hope you like it. Holy cow, this chapter is three pages longer than when it was done originally. Some major fluff in this chapter and a bit of angst but enough fluff to lighten up the mood. The majority of the last chapter was Inuyasha's dream, didn't think I'd jump the gun that quickly did you? Well let's just say I was getting you ready for it. Everything is boiling down to the final few chapters.

I don't own Inuyasha. So now it's three official pairings. The mystery couple has been 'unmasked.'

**Final Pairings:** Inuyasha x Kagome, Sango x Miroku and Suikotsu x Kikyo.

…………………………………………………………

**Today's Quote:** _"It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what is the most painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel." _

**Chapter Five: Inside the lone hut **

Kagome giggled to herself as she crept along the branches just like her favorite half-demon would. He'd taught her well. So well, in fact, that she'd been able to sneak up on him quite a few times. She held the wildflowers to her chest and smiled. Inuyasha liked these, she could tell because of how he'd look at those flowers especially when she wore them in her hair.

Kagome hid by the bushes that were about five feet from the dock. The young teen saw the boat come to a stop by the dock. She watched as Inuyasha got out of the boat then she saw her older sister get out as well. Suddenly Kikyo tripped and Inuyasha prevented the fall using the oar. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and he looked at her. Kikyo kissed him for thirty or so seconds before they embraced.

Kagome could hear the shattering of her heart. It was so painful almost as if Inuyasha had ripped out her heart and Kikyo had participated by shooting an arrow right into it.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief, her brown eyes wide and her skin pale as her sister's. Her body shook as realization washed over her.

_I-I'm such a fool…I didn't want to remember…I thought I…but no, they were going to get married. Inuyasha was going to turn human for her sister. I-Inuyasha was…never mine._

Thousands of emotions rushed through the young priestess. She could bear no more. Kagome dropped her flowers, turned and ran from the scene. She blindly ran through the forest, thorns and twigs tore at her kimono and at her skin. If that wasn't bad enough a single root tripped her. She gasped as she went forward onto the ground, face first.

Not knowing what else to do, Kagome wept softly.

…

"Don't do that…" Inuyasha said almost harshly as he pulled away.

Kikyo frowned at him but continued to hold him close. Had her suspicions been correct? But then this wasn't the first time he didn't respond to her kisses. How it hurt her…how it angered her.

"Forgive me but I do not comprehend." Kikyo looked up at him. "To my understanding isn't that what intends do? They touch…and feel."

Kikyo's expression grew somber. "It's as if you're hiding something from me. Inuyasha what are you trying to tell—"

"I can't marry you!" He hadn't meant to say it so quickly or so loudly but he did. "I don't want to hurt you by leading you on. You know why I feel this way. It's because I don't…" Inuyasha had said this just before she had kissed him but now she chose to hug him instead.

Kikyo's hug, he knew, was an attempt to change his mind, as was her kiss. Always had been…

Kikyo frowned. _Why will he not marry me now? _

_You're holding onto something that just not there._ Her conscious taunted.

Kikyo chose to ignore it for it had succeeded in striking a nerve. _Is it as I have come to fear? When we kissed it was like he was holding something back, holding a part of himself back._ _Which is no surprise but it seems as if he feels guilty doing so. He has truly forgotten _me_, us. Have you truly betrayed me once again, hanyou?_

"T-Tell me, I need to know why." Kikyo clung onto his kimono. She hoped her devastation would override her yearning to pin that demon to a damn tree like she had many times before, but permanently.

"I told you before, I just can't marry you. I care about you…I really do but I just don't lo—please try to understand." Inuyasha removed Kikyo from him and held her at arms length.

"How can I understand when you have yet to tell me the truth? You are being hasty, Inuyasha. You just…need time to think." Kikyo said. "We are meant to be together, remember? Whatever it is, it cannot break us. It will only make us stronger." _He couldn't possibly be forgetting his promise, now would he?_

"I've already spent days thinking already. It's like I said before, Kikyo I just _can't_…" Inuyasha paused and sniffed the air. _Wait a second…_

Blood…

His heart plummeted.

_Kagome's_ blood!

All pervious thoughts flew out the window. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, determination written all over his face.

Kikyo frowned. "Inu—"

"I'm sorry but I have to find her!"

Inuyasha shoved Kikyo out of the way, hoping not too forcefully because of his panic, and began searching for Kagome's faint scent. He jumped onto a nearby tree branch and practically disappeared into the trees.

Kikyo watched him go, jealousy surged through her. It didn't take a genius to know where and to whom he was going to. After all he'd said the woman's name—well in directly anyways.

Kikyo picked up her bow and clenched it tightly; her anger was so fierce that anyone could physically see it. Instead of the usual bluish aura around her body, it was purple and dark. Unknown to her, the jewel around her neck began to darken as well; a negative aura was coming off from it too.

_Inuyasha, how dare you._ Kikyo narrowed her eyes while picturing his departure and his words over and over again.

Something wet rolled down her cheeks.

It was rain.

…

_Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…_ Inuyasha thought wildly as he searched the grounds from the trees. _Her scent is still fresh yet all over. She must've been running. She might be in danger and I wasn't there to protect her. Damn it all!_

_"Stop." Kagome said and Inuyasha paused in the middle of his sentence. "Stop protecting me!" _

Inuyasha snorted. _Like hell. I'm always going to protect you whether you like it or not. But…but if anything happens to her because I didn't protect her I'll never forgive myself. _

_The trail ends here. _Inuyasha paused, his heart pounding. _Her scent is much stronger right here in this area. This means she isn't too far ahead._

Inuyasha landed by the bunch of flowers Kagome had dropped earlier. The young woman's scent is still there. He was about to rule out a possibly abduction since there was only her scent but anything was possible.

A trace of her blood was near by as well.

Inuyasha glanced up and saw the young teen girl lying on the ground. His first reaction was fright. He was afraid she was…He shook his head. There was no scent of death around her body. However he could smell tears and blood coming from her.

Quickly he ran up to her and pulled her into his lap. Kagome began kicking and punching until he spoke, "Would you quit that?"

Kagome stilled instantly. She gasped and looked up at him with teary eyes. Kagome realizing who it was, she turned her face away. She couldn't bear to let Inuyasha see her like this, so weak and so childish.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked. She was acting…shy. Why was she crying?

"Nothing." She said curtly, looking ready to go.

Inuyasha stopped her by grabbing Kagome by the wrist and kept a strong hold on her. "You're lying."

Kagome nearly shouted to the heavens, she'd forgotten he could smell a lie a mile away. That and the fact that he knew exactly what was wrong!

Kagome scrambled from his arms, stood with her hands on her hips and gave him her best glare. "You shouldn't be touching girls like that!" Kagome tried to sound stern. _You shouldn't be touching me like that._

Inuyasha smirked. She couldn't be all that hurt if she was still so feisty…but then again. "I shouldn't?"

"No!" Kagome shouted. She winced because of her sudden movement and collapsed onto her feet. _You idiot…_ she mentally scolded herself.

Inuyasha went to her side immediately. He removed her hand from her ankle and stared at it. Her hand was covered with blood. He lifted the kimono upwardly until he saw the large cut there. Quickly he tore at his own kimono, beneath his fire-rat, and made quick work cleaning up the wound with the help of the small stream running besides them.

Kagome had watched him quite bewildered, a blush on her cheeks but she said nothing. When Inuyasha was done he looked up at her, wanting to figure out what had upset her so and why she was out this far from the village.

Inuyasha heard the birds sweeping across the forest and the thunder that was not too far behind. Ignoring her protests, Inuyasha helped her get onto his back. "Ready?"

Blushing for the second time that day, Kagome nodded and placed her head onto his back.

"Yes." Kagome managed to say. Her ankle hurt but it felt a bit better now. It wasn't just because it was simply taken cared of but because it was taken cared of by Inuyasha. Without a word he took off, not running at his full speed because of the injured girl.

By the time they were halfway through the dense forest, the rain had begun and soon it felt like buckets upon buckets were being thrown on the pair. Inuyasha used his sensitive nose to locate a nearby hut because there was no way he'd make it to the village in this downpour.

While worrying about Kagome and himself, he'd plain forgotten Kikyo.

…

Sango frowned when she and Miroku left Kikyo's hut and entered Miroku's. "She doesn't seem all that worried about Kagome's absence."

Miroku agreed while he rung out the loose ends of his robe. "Shall we look for her in the morning?"

"I suppose." Sango said with a sigh that clearly said she wanted to go this very moment. "It's not like we can see very much in this weather."

Miroku nodded then he glanced at Sango. "Yes…"

The young woman shivered visibly but tried to keep it hidden. Possibly because it had to do with pride or the fact that if she asked for any comforts like something to dry herself with, she'd feel he'd expect something sexual in return.

_That's mostly my fault._ Miroku thought sadly while looking at Sango continuing to shiver.

Sango's hair was completely damp and her cheeks were rosy but probably cold from the weather. Her clothes were clinging to her body but Miroku decided he'd enjoy the view better when she was her fiery and outspoken self. She'd catch her death in those wet clothes.

"Here." Sango gasped when she felt the cloth touch her around her shoulders and her cheeks heated up when she felt Miroku's warm breath upon her cheeks.

"Uh…I…Thanks." The demon slayer was unsure what else to say. In fact she was flabbergasted and grew strangely shy. It wasn't just the fact that it was an unexpected but very gentlemanly gesture that had been offered onto her before, but it was because it was just Miroku.

_Maybe he does see more like a person rather than just a woman with many curves._ Sango thought and hoped against all hope that it was true.

"It was nothing. Dry your hair. I'll go over to your hut and grab you another kimono so you don't have to stay in those wet clothes." Miroku offered and went to the hut's entrance. He lifted up the flap—

"M-Miroku…wait." Sango said gently from behind him.

Miroku turned to look back at her. "Yes?"

"You better not go snooping where you don't belong!" The young woman threatened.

Miroku laughed nervously. "I won't even dream of it, Lady Sango." Miroku lied and left. _Rats! Double rats!_

…

Inuyasha crept into the hut with Kagome still on his back. Both their hairs were wet and most of Kagome's kimono was as well. Inuyasha settled the young girl on the floor and looked at his own kimono then at Kagome.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and glanced away, "I uh should go outside so you can…uh yeah…so…" He hurried outside the hut, unable to finish without blushing and feeling like a fool because of his stuttering.

Silently Kagome removed her outer kimono and laid it on the ground to dry. The one she wore beneath it wasn't all that damp so she kept that one on.

Suddenly Kagome heard something move. She turned around but saw nothing and shrugged it off. However the eerie feeling that she was being watched didn't leave her.

_Why do I feel like someone is watching me?_ Kagome thought. She glanced at the closed flap of the hut. Kagome shook her head. _Inuyasha wouldn't peek on me…would he? _

Just as she began questioning this, the young woman saw something out of the corner of her eyes—

…

_I really, really hate rain._ Inuyasha thought grumpily. The hanyou looked up and felt the rain drops hit him repeatedly upon the head and his clothes.

Suddenly Inuyasha heard Kagome scream. He ran in there blindly to see what was wrong and came face to face with a very naked girl. However neither paid much attention to this.

Kagome latched onto him, not caring she sounded a bit whiny. "There's s-something in here. I-I heard it."

Inuyasha held her and looked around. He didn't smell any other scents in the hut but his and Kagome's nor did he hear or see anything. "It's gone now. It was probably nothing."

"Good." Kagome whispered.

"I…"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and he looked down at her, suddenly the two blushed furiously. Realization dawned upon them. Kagome let out an embarrass yelp and the two jumped apart. Inuyasha turned away from her so she could get back into the inner kimono she had worn.

"I uh… gonna get a fire going." Inuyasha said breaking the silence.

He had spotted some dry firewood in a lone corner earlier that day. The hanyou quickly got to work and easily made a fire. Kagome was quite amazed at the short amount of timing and told him so.

Inuyasha shrugged. "You pick up a few things here and there when you need to learn to survive. If you don't you're as good as dead."

Kagome nodded silently.

Kagome noticed how damp Inuyasha's kimono was. She gently touched his shoulder and the half-demon nearly jumped out of his skin but quickly regained his composure.

"You'll catch your death in those. If you're wet you can…you know." Kagome said, blushing furiously. "Y-You don't have to feel uncomfortable or nothing. We are friends, aren't we?"

_Friends. _Inuyasha thought. How many years had he longed for a friend and now he had one he had gone and fallen in love with her.

Kagome blushed and avoided her gaze away from his board naked chest. Inuyasha blinked at her then he too blushed realizing he was most likely the first male she saw like this. Somehow knowing that made him feel so…

He watched her shiver. Inuyasha took her hand and brought her up against him. Despite his blush he was able to say this clearly, "You're trembling."

Kagome nodded against his chest, she admitted softly, "Y-yes…sort of."

Kagome felt something touch her back and realized it was the top part of his fire rat kimono. After hesitating for a few seconds, Inuyasha's hands slowly wrapped themselves around the young girl's body. He knew he could've easily handed her the top of the kimono so he wouldn't have to be the close to her but just being this close to her made everything in the world seem all right.

"I'll hold you until you stop trembling. Push me away when you like. It's up to you." Inuyasha said softly. He was surprised by his gentle tone as was Kagome but neither said anything.

Despite his limited experience when it came to women, he had grown quite comfortable with the teen girl over the past few days. She didn't ask for things he couldn't give nor wanted him to give up what he was. It felt nice being able to say anything without worrying about being looked at differently.

Kagome nodded but didn't say a word. She breathed in his scent and it calmed her. Kagome held onto him, neither minding the nearness or the lack of clothing. _That's if I want to or could. How could I not want his arms around me? He maybe my enemy as a priestess because he a demon, but for now this is what I want because I love you, Inuyasha…_

Somehow despite their embarrassment due to their intimate closeness, Kagome was able to drift off to sleep. Perhaps it was because Inuyasha had allowed her to rub his ears and he had begun to make a low rumbling noise that sounded oddly like a purr. Well, even if he hadn't allowed her, that one little amount of rubbing made him putty in her hands and in all honesty, he didn't mind.

_Kagome…_Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair. _She has never been afraid of me…even when I did such terrible things…_

Inuyasha took a deep breath. _She smells so nice…like wildflowers and summertime._ He was unsure how a person could smell like summertime, but she did and he liked it—a lot.

Inuyasha felt funny. And this wasn't the funny feeling he got when he was around the teen girl, it was something he was most familiar with for years now. He could still hear the rain outside but his body bid him to see more. Inuyasha moved the flap of the hut and grimaced. Shit. The sun was setting and tonight was the new moon, his weak night.

Inuyasha bit his lower lip as the transformation began. It didn't really hurt but it didn't exactly tickle either. Almost instantly his silver hair faded into black hair and his golden eyes turned dark-violet. Inuyasha bit back a groan hoping not to awaken the girl in his arms.

In spite of his attempt to keep still, Kagome awoke from his sudden movement and blinked several times.

"Are you all right?" Kagome asked. Her eyes began to focus and her vision became clearer. _His hair…_

"Inuyasha…what happened?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha didn't reply to that. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I've awoken you." He said trying to draw her attention away from his new appearance.

"Your eyes…your hair…" Kagome touched his black hair, "You're human now. You really are a hayou." She smiled when she heard his snort. "So I…I guess tonight is your human night. If I had known…but I didn't."

Inuyasha looked ashamed. Of all the people in his life he had been the most open with her yet he couldn't tell her of this weakness. However his other weakness was her, especially when she looked as adorable as she is, wet hair and all.

"Kagome I'm…I am sorry that I deceived you and you learned the truth from…" He gestured vaguely at his appearance as if to say '_this_'.

"It doesn't matter. But why? Why would you hide it from me? Did you think I'd run screaming because of what you are?"

_"No!" Kagome shouted. "I will not leave him. I won't! Somewhere there's a part of him that remembers me. I will find it—I will find him." _

Inuyasha couldn't answer. "I…just thought." What had he thought?

"In this form I can't protect anyone and…." Inuyasha said as he glanced away. "Look I don't trust people…not since…I've never had…it's nothing personal so don't uh go thinking it is."

"Don't turn away." Kagome said sternly. "Look at me. Look into my eyes."

Kagome used her hands to slowly turn his head so he'd look her right in her eyes. "Don't you see? Whether you're human or half, you are still you. I like you just the way you are, Inuyasha, and nothing can change that. I told you that before…yet you never seem to believe me…"

"I…it's not that I don't believe you…It's just hard when all your life—forget it."

"No, let's not forget it!" Kagome said defiantly. "Does it bother you about me knowing your secret?"

"Kagome…I…"

Kagome swallowed. "D-Does it…does it change your feelings towards _me_…That we can't be friends?"

"Don't be stupid. It doesn't change anything." Inuyasha snapped. His cheeks now had a rosy tint to them because of what he was about to say. "In fact I…I like…you." _A lot…_

How weird was it that she had fallen for her sister's intended. Now she awaited his verbal blow. Sure he might like her, but love? That was a bit much to hope for…wasn't it?

"You must know that I…I love you. Demon or human, my heart remains yours." Kagome said this hurriedly and softly, afraid to see the rejection and withdrawal in his eyes. "I know it's stupid and pointless but even so, I do not expect you to feel the same…it's not like we're you know."

_Oh, Kagome._ Inuyasha stared at her. His heart leapt and began to beat a thousand miles per minute when she had said those words. Suddenly his fears were lowly diminishing. How he'd longed for her to say those words, how he longed to say them in return. It felt too good to be true but just this once he'd cast caution to the wind and would live for the moment.

Inuyasha hugged her, unsure how to say those words. He had never been able to say those words for he became unable to say them. Only once did he say those words but that had been when his mother was alive and that was long ago. Too long to learn how to say those words again, too scarred by the past to become vulnerable once more to feel this emotion.

For after his mother's death he had closed up into his cold shell, refusing to come out because he didn't want to become hurt again. Why would anyone come out when they knew that would happen? Cowardly yes, but at least he had been safe.

As a child and up until recently, he thought no one else could love him like the girl right here did. Inuyasha never felt this way about anyone before. It felt so nice…so right…so—

Guilt suddenly filled him.

Kikyo.

_"Why won't you turn mortal for me, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. She sounded disappointed …and angry. _

Doesn't he know I will not marry him any other way? _Kikyo thought to herself unknown to the hanyou. _

_"B-Because I…" Inuyasha glanced away. _

_"You promise me, Inuyasha. I want the truth! Tell me!" Kikyo demanded. Well not entirely. She did not yell yet in just her tone one could see she demanded an answer and would take nothing less than the truth. _

How could he tell Kikyo it was because he'd fallen in love with her sister? It would crush her. But how could he lie to her and deny himself the person he truly loves, even if that person hadn't felt the same about him. But still it wouldn't be fair to Kikyo, him or anyone to string them along on false hopes and dreams. These, dreams and hopes, proved true tonight.

Kagome saw his expression. Anytime he looked like that he was thinking of her sister, always Kikyo. She lowered her voice and whispered, "And yet it seems you do not share my feelings."

Inuyasha snapped out of his when he heard those words, felt her distancing herself from him physically and emotionally.

"Kagome that's not it. Don't go jumping to conclusions." He had yet to tell her how he felt; he was still warring with himself. Inuyasha knew if he wasn't in his mortal form he would've had one hell of a time saying some of these things. In his hayou form he wasn't use to showing such feelings or speaking of them aloud, it was just too hard…and a bit embarrassing.

Besides it wasn't socially correct to do so in public so he didn't know how one went about it. Wasn't it easier for girls than guys? Or was that just a guy thought?

Kagome looked away from him. Sure she was happy he finally said something that made her sure of his feelings, but still…"B-but why did you…Inuyasha. You and K-Kikyo…"

Inuyasha used one of his fingers and put it underneath her chin. Doing so, he gently turned her so she'd face him again. "Don't get all teary-eyed. You're wasting tears on nothing. There isn't any me _and_ Kikyo anymore. It's just me, Inuyasha."

"Don't lie to me!" Kagome shouted furiously. "I heard you. _I heard you_! Y-You _promised_ to become a human for her. You said it Inuyasha!"

Kagome lowered her voice once more. "You are to marry Kikyo and despite my feelings for you, I wish you the best." How she felt childish with those tears in her eyes and the cracking in her voice. "Even so you must never lie to me…even if it hurts me. For in the end it hurts more to be lied to."

"I may have promised to marry her but I …I changed my mind." Inuyasha said. After all, this promise wasn't engraved into stone. There were plenty of people who ending their engagements long before heading to the altar.

"Changed you mind?" Kagome didn't sound entirely convinced. "You can't just—I don't understand how—"

"Of course I can and I did. We, Kikyo and I, ain't getting married, wench." Inuyasha used the, what they both considered, a nickname for her. That and the name 'feisty bitch', but he'd never call her that—aloud.

"I-I don't understand. You—"

"Gees, do I have to spell it out to ya? I _can't _marry her…I-I just can't, ok? Just drop it." Inuyasha looked away. _Would you understand if I was able to say that I love you? Would you understand that I'm scared of what would happen if I left myself fall more in love with you?_

"Oh…I see." Kagome lowered her gaze and loosened her hold on him. "Is it because o-of…me?" She whispered.

Inuyasha smirked. "Mostly," He held her closer when he saw guilt on her face. "But not entirely. I couldn't marry Kikyo because I feel something for you…something so much more. It wouldn't be right."

_Something much more…? _Kagome thought, knowing she was blushing. "What would that be?"

"You love me as I am, though I despise being a hanyou at times, I hate being human most of all. I feel weak in this state but as a hanyou I can always know I can protect you. I know you say I'm not to protect you but I can't help it, I want to. As a full demon I lose control of myself and I get blood thirsty, you've seen that…and it scares me because I fear one day I might…"

"You won't!" Kagome said cutting him off then she looked up at him. "I…didn't…know that's how you felt. If I had known that was your goal…yet you said as much…"

"Didn't get the whole story before, eh? That's what you get for eavesdropping." He teased.

Kagome blanched. _He knows?_ She reframed herself from rolling her eyes. _Duh, he has a sensitive nose._

"Besides," Inuyasha said. "I found something more important to me than the jewel. Bet you can't believe I'm saying that, huh. But if you haven't figured that out what it is yet, then we're _really_ in for it." Inuyasha flashed her that toothy grin of his.

Kagome looked down at the floor, unable to look up at him for the moment. _My heart is pounding…I feel lightheaded and warm… _

Inuyasha looked up at the roof, his expression sober now. "But it's true. It's funny though. I never thought anything would mean more to me than fitting in. But so many things have changed in such a short amount of time. Myself…my views on life…my feelings…"

Kagome glanced up, her eyes showing her uncertainty. "Are you just saying that…because if y-you are…"

Inuyasha cut her off with a kiss, their second kiss. The first had been shorter; this one was something special, more special than the first. The young woman's eyes had grown wide because he caught her off guard. But as soon as realization hit her, Kagome kissed back, slightly bashful but eager to please.

_She's not rejecting me…maybe…she feels the same…she really does love me…and it's not just empty words._ Inuyasha thought, this made his heart do multiple flip-flops and a warm feeling engulf him. _If so…then it is possible to learn to love._

For so long he had always guarded his heart closely, not wanting anyone near it, never trusting anyone but himself—and scarcely so—yet Kagome had found an opening, wrapped herself tightly around his heart and it didn't bother him.

Inuyasha slowly pulled away, looking at her and she looked back at him. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes had this dazzling sparkle to them. "I-Inu—"

"You talk too much, wench." Inuyasha said before he kissed her again. As always dominating, seeking submission but not enough to break her from who she is.

Enjoying this new experience, Kagome leaned in forward. Just as she did so she winced as she remembered her wound, it hurt so badly.

That, to Kagome's disappointment, ended the moment for the hanyou grew concerned about her wounds. Inuyasha changed the bandaging without really moving them from their position.

"You'll be ok, it shouldn't reopen again." Inuyasha said. "You should change it right after you break your fast and not a second after." Inuyasha, for a second, had looked like a mother hen when he wagged his finger at her but Kagome didn't mind.

In fact, she laughed and even though Inuyasha didn't like that she didn't seem to take his serious expression too seriously, he laughed too.

Silence followed while Inuyasha gathered what little food was found and roasted it over the fire. He offered Kagome half and the two ate quietly.

_"I found something more important to me than the jewel." _

_Those words…_Kagome couldn't forget them but she had to know more. She had to know was it just because of a little moment they shared, was it because of his human emotions or was it truly her hanyou speaking.

Inuyasha opened the flap of the hut and peeked before closing it. "This rain should let up by dawn which is enough time for us to get back to the village."

"I don't understand. I always thought the only thing you cared about was the jewel…and Kikyo…" Kagome shook her head. "It just doesn't make any sense. I know you care about me and all…just…"

_Do you love me?_ Kagome finished but to herself. _I said I love you but…but you never said it back._

"At the beginning I guess I did." Inuyasha admitted. "I couldn't become a full demon so I had only one option to fit in. I thought this was it; this was how I'd live my life out."

"But next thing I knew I was caring for you, the innocent spitfire. I couldn't help it." Then Inuyasha looked at her from his side of the hut. "I guess, deep down, I didn't want to. Maybe what I'm feeling is what they call 'love,' if so, so be it."

Kagome listened intently. This was their very first heart-to-heart in quite sometime. She always loved when he revealed what he was thinking, though not the bad memories of his past, but that he trusted her enough to confide in her. It made her feel as if she belonged here with him.

"But first I want to settle things with Kikyo. I told her we couldn't be together but I want to make this a clean cut. I won't marry her but I don't want to lose her as a friend, if that's possible, nor cause any trouble between you two. She's your sister and…"_and family means a lot to me…_

Kagome nodded.

"Until that's settled, we'll only end up hurting each other and those around us. And that's not what I want." Inuyasha concluded.

"Then…what do you want?" Kagome asked, licking her lips as the juices from the corn oozed out from each bite.

"This," Inuyasha's mouth descended upon hers. Clearly caught off guard, the corn fell out of Kagome's hands and was soon forgotten.

Sudden warmth filled them as their lips connected for the third time in two days. She always enjoyed their kisses, though few but just enough for her to know his emotions.

Feeling wantonly unlike how she ever acted in her entire sixteen years, Kagome deepened the kiss wanting dominate him, to possess him, mark him as hers and hers alone.

The feeling was mutual.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's new behavior, it excited him but he had to know…

He wouldn't force her nor make her feel obligated to do this. So the hanyou ran his teeth along her neck and collarbone; his teeth grazed her skin and sent pleasurable shivers down her body. Kagome could only imagine how much more pleasuring his fangs would feel against her skin.

"Kagome a-are y-you...?"

Kagome wanted so much more. People always thought she lacked knowledge and wisdom because of her age but she was like a wolf in sheep's clothing; always taking in when people thought, the village men especially, that she, as a female, was too simpleminded to understand. Girls—including priestesses in training—weren't supposed to do many things, especially feel what she felt now…and kissing your sister's ex fiancé.

Kagome wanted to forget the morals she was taught. These feelings, she learned, were not to be feared but embraced. With Inuyasha she was sure of this. She wanted this with him, and maybe one day, a life with him. Even if she couldn't have the latter, the former would do…for now.

Kagome nodded. She was positive, more so than ever. "Yes, Inuyasha, I'm sure. With you…I'm sure."

Inuyasha looked at the young woman, searching her eyes with his own, finding what he was looking for he smiled. "As am I…" He whispered before lowering his lips onto hers once more.

_In just the short time I've gotten to know her somehow now I can't picture myself without her. _Inuyasha thought. _Maybe this is how things were supposed to be. No, it's a definite. This is where I belong…with her. I can't stop myself from feeling the way I do…I won't try. Not anymore. _

_I love you, Inuyasha._ Kagome thought. _And just for this moment, we can pretend everything is all right in the world because we have each other now._

A lone figure watched outside the hut, seeing the lovers embrace and fall asleep. The wind blew the flap closed and it stayed like this. Its dark eyes darkened all the more as anger washed over it. So he had been right after all.

"Thank you, Naraku." It said and disappeared into the foliage.

**What's coming Next Week—A Teaser **

**Narrator:** So…yeah they got intimate and Kikyo knows. So what is she going to do now? And what will Sango and Miroku think of this when and _if_ they find out? And how does Naraku fit in all of this? Find out next week (hopefully) and keep reading for a sneak peak.

--

_I am neither a demon nor human. I am the man that loves Kagome, nothing more and nothing less. There's no part of me Kagome cannot have if she wishes of it._ Inuyasha argued back.

--

"Where has the hayou I've fallen in love with?" Kikyo asked herself many times. _Perhaps he never did love me. _She'd answer._ Maybe I never really loved him. _

--

"I hope it's a boy!" Miroku called out afterwards before they disappeared over the hill.

"We ain't taking requests!" Inuyasha shouted, wearing the bottom part of his fire-rat.

--

"Trust…" Kikyo whispered.

"Use that dark feeling inside of you and free yourself from your pain." Naraku gently touched her upon the shoulders. "It's ok to hate. It's ok to hate them."

--

Inuyasha grinned and placed his hands over hers. "Call me crazy but I think she likes you."

Kagome smiled. "Good, 'cause I like her too."

--

Sango gasped as the mist was sucked into her body then darkness claimed her.

"—_Sango_!"

Sango!

Sango!

**Next Time: Envious gazes and his proposal**


	6. Envious gazes and his…proposal?

**Crossing The Line**

**A/N:** I can't even remember the last time I did a Friday update. Anyways if you're a reader/lover of my fic _My Best Friend_, here's your chance to add a little you into it. I'm on writer's block so suggests are always and still remain open. The more suggestions the more likely it will be updated next week and the fic may become longer than planned.

I don't own Inuyasha. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and favorites. You won't believe how much they mean to me. Originally this chapter and the next were one in the same but I decided to separate the one chapter into three chapters—amazing huh. Why? Sometimes people tend to get a bit bored by long length stories which I'm guilty of doing especially when it comes to one-shots.

This chapter just kept growing and growing! Still after doing so it's pretty long still. Some Miroku and Sango moments await you as well as the main couple, Inuyasha and Kagome. I also added a new character from the anime that I had planned to keep out but he/she will only be there for a short while. Thanks again for the reviews, keep them coming. More fanfiction updates tomorrow—I promise. Ok, enough rambling.

_Inuyasha_—Yes, thank Kami. I've never seen a woman talk so m—never mind, I have. And let me tell you it's not a pretty sight. My hair this, oh my clothes that— I swear it's enough to kill a man.

_Author—_Men just don't understand

_Inuyasha—_Actually we just choose _not_ to. Let's start this damn thing already I'm bored.

…………………………………………………………

**Today's Quote:** "_Love knows no limit to its endurance, no end to its trust, no fading of its hope; it can outlast anything. Love still stands when all else has fallen."_

**Chapter Six: Envious gazes and his…proposal?**

Inuyasha squinted. The sun's rays—

He sat up suddenly.

_Sun's rays_…

That meant morning had come and—

Inuyasha looked at his hands, his claws were back. He was a hanyou again.

…and last night…

The scent of wildflowers caught his nose's attention and he looked down at Kagome. Her hair was sprawled against his chest and she was practically on top of him—naked.

Inuyasha saw the teeth mark on the side of her neck and knew he had claimed her last night. The mark, he remembered, wasn't as deep because it was done on the new moon but now it was.

His name was there in kanji, small and in dark red. He touched his own neck and felt the corresponding kanji was her name. They were mated—for life. He was mated to her and she was mated—

—_To a hanyou._ A voice said in his head snickered yet sounded disgusted. _A hanyou! What do you have to offer her? As a human you had some luck but in this form? And what if she's with child? The villagers will not accept her. Who other than demons perhaps would accept this marriage? She was not wedded in the human way. _

_Miroku can marry us._ Inuyasha thought. _And to hell what those humans think!_

_But does Kagome feel that way? You know humans are fragile beings. Kikyo wanted you to become human because she didn't want the villagers to talk anymore behind her back. She didn't want her name to be dragged in the mud along with yours. She was ashamed of you. Ashamed she had agreed wed a hanyou when she wanted a human man. _

_Shut up!_ Inuyasha shook his head. _Kagome was different. Kagome _is _different. She doesn't care about those things._

His demonic side seemed to snort. _Kagome can't possibly be different. She is her sister, after all. Like they say 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree'._

_You don't know what the hell you're talking about._ Inuyasha retorted. _Kagome _is _different._

"_Aren't you afraid of me?" Inuyasha asked the girl._

_Kagome glanced up, nibbling on the berries. "Should I be?" She blinked at him._

Those three words had later been the cause of their first kiss, his first kiss, her first kiss. At first he'd thought she was being naïve and foolish. But as soon as he thought that, the sooner he realized he had been wrong. Unlike her older sister, her eyes had been filled with trust and they lack the prejudice and hate for demons. She could truly judge a demon himself and not just from what was said about them.

_Inuyasha felt uneasy and self-conscious. The villagers watched him attentively as he walked through the village holding Kagome's hand. Some of the mothers would hold their young close and the husbands would glare at him and order their families inside of their huts. _

_Kagome noticed his ears were drooped. She tightened her hold on him and whispered, "Don't let their stares get to you. Even if you don't have any other friend sin the world, remember, I'm here. I'll always be here." _

"_Kagome…" He didn't want her to be shunned for befriending a demon, a half-demon nevertheless. She was above that. _

"_You're my friend. I don't give a fig about them. We are the same, you and I. We have good hearts and deserved to be love for who we are and not what we are told to be or wish to be. I don't care what they think, as long as we're together, Inuyasha, that's more than enough for me." _

Inuyasha glanced at the sleeping girl beside him and a gently smile spread across his lips. He gently brushed the forelocks of her black hair and in response she snuggled closer to him, murmuring his name lovingly.

Innocent was what he'd describe her when she was asleep. A hellion when she was awake. But she was special despite what state she was in. Special and his. He swore then and there he'd never let anyone hurt Kagome, not with words and not with actions.

"_You always seem to hide a part of you behind some sort of a mask." Kikyo had said. "Surely no good relationship came become of it."_

_There will be no more masks. _Inuyasha's eyes softened. _There's no part of me Kagome cannot have if she so wishes of it._

And with that said all doubts and fears vanished.

…

The sun had just kissed the morning sky and the dew was still fresh but faraway from the hut an arrow soared through the air and hit its mark.

Kikyo scowled, retrieving her arrow from the tree. She had been doing this a lot, target practicing.

How could Inuyasha betray her?

She remembered how he looked at her when he said he didn't want to be with her, had fallen for another. Kikyo had seen them cuddling and watched him make love to Kagome, although she left before the latter had actually happened. But she knew it had occurred, she just knew.

He had fallen for Kagome, her half-sister. It hurt but it also pissed her off.

"Where has the hanyou I've fallen in love with?" Kikyo asked herself many times. _Perhaps he never did love me. _She'd answer. _Maybe I never really loved him._

Kikyo shook her head. I do. He did. He _does_. But her heart would twist when she denied the inevitable. And that was Inuyasha's heart is no longer, if ever, hers.

Kikyo clenched her fists, anger and envy clouded her judgment. The only thing that stood in their way of happiness was Kagome. Somehow she always stood in the way.

Kikyo sighed. This anger wouldn't do. She had work to get done.

…

Miroku sighed and stretched his 'old bones.' He and Sango had been walking around the forest searching for Kagome. She had gone missing all night. Kirara had a hard time tracking her down because of the rain. Kikyo didn't seem all too concerned about her disappearance.

"_She'll show up when she's good and ready. Don't underestimate her powers." Kikyo had said._

It seemed there was a double meaning when she said 'powers.' It also seemed that Kikyo wasn't at all worried, she sounded disgusted and angered. Priestess or not, Kagome was still an _unmarried _young woman.

Miroku yawned. "Maybe we should rest, Lady Sango."

Sango nodded and they got off of Kirara. The cat-demon, given to Sango by her father when she was young, transformed back into her smaller form. With a soft meow, she hopped back into Sango's awaiting arms.

Miroku said, opening the hut that lay in the middle of the forest. "This looks sturdy."

"Maybe Lady Kagome has already retur—_good Lord_!" Sango yelped and covered her eyes.

Inuyasha and Kagome yelped as well, scrambling to cover themselves with Inuyasha's kimono.

"I-It's not what you think." Both Inuyasha and Kagome fibbed. However their blushes and the glow upon their skin told another story though. And Miroku being well Miroku, he knew that too.

"Ssuuurreee it's not!" Miroku winked, giving them a knowing look. Miroku chuckled lightly when the two lovers' blushes darkened.

Sango's eyes grew wide as she peeked through her fingers. She looked at Miroku, who decided to take a seat in front of the naked pair. Was he oblivious to their nakedness?

Then Sango saw the gleam in his dark blue eyes. Sango paled. _Miroku? No way—that pervert wouldn't._

He did. Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "So how was it, Inu—"

"Let's go—_now_!" Sango grabbed him by the ear and ran off opposite of the hut. "Uh see you!"

"I hope it's a boy!" Miroku called out afterwards before they disappeared over the hill.

"We ain't taking requests!" Inuyasha shouted, wearing the bottom part of his fire-rat.

Left behind, Kirara sat quietly blinked at Inuyasha then at Kagome. Kagome's eyes lit up. "Oh how cute!" she exclaimed and began petting Kirara, who didn't mind in the least.

Inuyasha blinked several times trying to understand how the hell this had happened. Kagome's attention was on the cat demon and no longer on him!

He grunted and slumped against the hut with a pout. "There goes _our _alone time."

…

"The hanyou has claimed her." The man said, sitting in the darkest corner of the cave.

He was no longer the bandit she'd helped heal. He was a hanyou much like the one she would've wed had he not broken his promise. How she loathed him. How she loathe them both.

This man, Naraku, unlike his other self held no lust for her. Her youngest sister, Kaede had told her from Kikyo's explanations, not to go near the cave because the man lusted for her. Kikyo continued to go; she didn't heed her sister's warnings.

Why?

Because Kaede was young, naïve in the works of a priestess and didn't know any better. Two, this man appreciated her attentiveness and actually desired her company. Though it was foolish and against her practice, she felt wanted—truly and unconditionally wanted. And to pull her in further, the man himself didn't hold anything back.

Unlike Inuyasha who always kept a part of himself to himself, he always acted polite and always distanced himself. Even when they talked, it was like how one stranger would take to another stranger. Unyielding, not giving too much away but giving just enough to say 'Hey, you give a little, I give a little. 'No matter how much time they had spend together in the past, they never grew closure if anything, they only grew further apart. And now she could actually see the large rift between them.

However when she had walked in on Inuyasha and Kagome talking she had heard Inuyasha actually laugh, had seen them hold hands in the village, had seen them kiss and laying in a lovers' embrace.

Kikyo knew without a doubt she was jealous of her sister. Jealous that her mother betrayed, not only her, but her own family and gave birth to this nuisance without consulting her. Jealous that her mother had been willing to jeopardize everything just to warm some man's bed. Jealous Kagome could bring out feelings and emotions in Inuyasha that she herself could not. Jealous that she laid with Inuyasha, jealous of the kisses and touches they shared. Jealous that Kagome was Inuyasha's lover and not her.

As Kikyo sat there stewing, the darkness within her became darker and darker.

She was jealous and she hated that.

Naraku laughed, seeing right through her impassive mask. He laughed even harder when she tried to suppress her darkness.

"Do not toy with my emotions." Kikyo sneered.

"Your emotions?" Naraku mocked then he snorted.

…

Kagome, Miroku and Sango sat in the hut Kagome shared with Kaede. She offered them some green tea and the three sat in the center of the warm hut.

"I'm sorry you came all this way but there are no demons around here that need to be destroyed, Miroku." Kagome said sincerely. "I am truly sorry you came so far for not."

"Demons, you say?" Sango questioned then she groaned. "Don't tell me he claimed there is an 'evil aura' surrounding the village."

Kagome nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"But there is!" Miroku interjected. "I swear it."

Sango sighed. "It figures. He's always trying to trick innocent people to get free lodging and means. And here he calls himself a _monk_."

"I _am_ a monk!" Miroku protested.

"Ssssuuurrreee…" Sango rolled her eyes playfully then she and Kagome laughed.

"Oh Sango, why won't you give me a chance?" Miroku jumped from one situation to another so quickly that it took Sango an extra second to feel his hand upon her bottom.

Sango yelped and smacked him upside his head. "Not with those hands of yours I won't."

Miroku frowned. "Why do you continue to blame me for something that is unavoidable? These things have a mind of their own. I am as much of a victim as you are. Please believe me."

"You? A victim?" Sango snorted. "Don't make me laugh. Do you take me as a fool?"

Miroku took one of Sango's small hands into his larger ones. "Now Sango—"

"_Don't_ 'now Sango' _me_, you pervert!" Sango said while snatching her hands back. "Keep those wanders to yourself or I will get rid of them permanently."

"You wound me, Lady Sango, truly you do. For I quite fond and not to mention attached to them." Miroku said with a pout.

"Oh spare me!"

Kagome giggled lightly before sighing. It was obvious the two liked each other but Miroku's perverted ways and Sango's doubt concerning his faithfulness were keeping them apart.

Sango and Miroku blinked and looked at the young woman but before they could answer the flap of the hut opened.

"Kagome are you—" Inuyasha paused seeing Kagome was not alone. He had snuck around the village, all the while trying to keep himself hidden from the villagers. Inuyasha regretted being in such a haste that he hadn't bothered to sniff to see if Kagome was alone or not.

A silence fell upon the group as they all remembered the embarrassing scene from this morning. Miroku, however, broke it.

"A_ha_ I knew there was a demon and you thought it was all bull!" Miroku cheered while pointing at Inuyasha.

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked as Miroku put a small piece of paper on his forehead. "What the—"

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha and snatched the paper off his forehead. "You will _not _perform any exorcism on him, got that? He's a friendly demon, Miroku."

"Oh yes _very _friendly' indeed. If you know what I mean." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows then yelped when all three conked him on the head. "Ouch!" Miroku pouted, "But still…couldn't I just…"

Kagome's glare was so heated it could fry the skin off of a person's bones. Miroku wisely nodded and sat back down quietly.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha what are you…"

"The sun will be setting shortly and…" He trailed off; a blush crept upon both Kagome and his cheeks.

"Ah a romantic outing?" Miroku said, wiggling his eyebrows the way he had earlier.

"Keh! You ain't invited so forget it." Inuyasha said and muttered what sounded like the words 'damn pervert' underneath his breath.

"I'm insult." Miroku said and dramatically placed a hand over his chest whereas Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

Kagome cleared her throat. "That sounds lovely." She bowed at the two. "If you two will excuse us…"

Without another word both Kagome and Inuyasha left, their blushes had yet to reside.

Sango and Miroku watched them go. They realized unlike the rest of the village that Inuyasha was actually courting the young miss. Or from what they saw, was doing a whole lot more than that. Of course, they would never say a word to anyone.

"She's so young…" Miroku commented.

"But he really likes her…" Sango said.

A minute of silence followed before—

"They'll be good for each other." Sango and Miroku beamed.

…

"Your words are but lies." Kikyo glared at Naraku. "You seem fit enough to walk. You will leave no later than tomorrow afternoon. If not I will remove your loathsome soul from the Earth."

Naraku sighed. "Dearest Kikyo, I am only telling you the truth. I have eyes all over the forest; surely you have seen the love birds, Kikyo. You haven't been able to keep the betrayal out of your mind. He betrayed you, they both did. And you know this. Yet you keep this bottled up inside. Why?"

Naraku moved quickly and stood before her. His voice was calming and alluring for Kikyo's eyes became unfocused and darker. "Trust me."

"Trust…" Kikyo whispered.

"Use that dark feeling inside of you and free yourself from your pain." Naraku gently touched her upon the shoulders. "It's ok to hate. It's ok to hate them."

_It's ok to…_Kikyo shook her head.

"No, I will not listen to his wicked ways! I am above that! You best be telling me the truth, hanyou." Kikyo said, narrowing her eyes.

Deep down Kikyo didn't trust the man, heck she didn't trust anyone. Everyone had something to hide, including her. So why begin to trust?

"Or what priestess…?" Naraku arched an eyebrow in a challenging manner.

Kikyo smiled prettily at him but her eyes were dark with a warning, "You don't want to know.

Naraku smirked. "Oh I'm sure I don't want to." He said in a mocking tone.

"Do not cross me, Naraku. I am not a force to be trifled with." Kikyo said before leaving, unaware that the words she heard only sailors say were actually coming from her mouth.

_Foolish woman, the Shikon no Tama will be mine and you will be the one to deliver it. _Naraku snickered.

…

_Inuyasha said it was going to show me something special._ Kagome thought as she rode on his back. She loved it when they did this together. The wind against her face, her hair blowing in the wind and reaching all new heights right on her husband's back.

Inuyasha came to a stop and peeking over his shoulder, Kagome noticed a gravesite. She also noticed Inuyasha taking flowers from his kimono. She blinked and said not a word. Kagome got off of Inuyasha and walked with him to the grave.

Together they knelt before the grave. Inuyasha placed the flowers across it and they prayed silently. Inuyasha touched the headstone lightly.

Inuyasha said, "Mom, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is my mother. Mom, she means a lot to me, which I think you know already. In fact we're uh…we're mated." He blushed.

Kagome's eyes softened all the more.

"Didn't think you'd see the day I found a mate, huh. Actually you had faith in me that I would and I did. You were always right about a lot of things." Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know where life will take us but until then, I'm not sure I'll be able to visit for a—"

"Hi, I'm Kagome." Kagome said interrupting. "Don't listen to him. We'll come back every single day. You must've been a remarkable woman and a wonderful mother. You sound so nice from what Inuyasha said. In fact, you remind me of my own mother, so kind, strong and so understanding."

Kagome giggled then sighed wistfully. "It's strange but I can actually hear your giggles, see your calm face and your voice now after hearing all about you. I can almost feel your presence around this very forest, protecting it, protecting him. You don't worry about him; I'll protect him for you no matter what, if that's ok with you."

The wind blew gently and the cheery blossoms from the tree above them swirled around the two. It was as if Lady Izayoi agreed.

Inuyasha grinned and placed his hands over hers. "Call me crazy but I think she likes you."

Kagome smiled. "Good, 'cause I like her too."

…

"Hum…" Miroku said. He and Sango had both detected a demon around these parts. But the further they went into the forest, the darker and creepier it became.

"I don't like this Miroku." Sango said, looking around. "This place…the aura around here is strong."

Kirara had become unusually tired and in her smaller state, was curled up into Sango's arms and rested peacefully.

"Is it much further?" A female asked.

Both Sango and Miroku yelped. Sango strangely enough jumped into Miroku's arms. Being the pervert he is, Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestive. "Oh Sango if I had known you were—"

"Huh—" Sango smacked him across the face and jumped from his arms before he could grope her. "Yeah right!" The demon slayer grunted and turned around so he couldn't see her blush.

Miroku sighed, rubbing the red handprint on his face. "I'm so misunderstood."

"Kaede, what are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"I got bored and followed you guys." Kaede said simply with a shrug. "Either I'm getting better at this or you two really stink at—"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Miroku and Sango glared at her.

Kaede just giggled innocently. "You guys are fun."

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other, then at Kaede before sweat-dropping and letting out an exasperated sigh.

The four continued to walk towards the demonic aura after Sango and Miroku had unsuccessful been able to convince Kaede to turn back around.

A lone finger watched, chuckling lightly to itself. "Dream sweet dreams dreamers…dream…" It whispered.

Its target was the woman who had slain her brother weeks ago. Now it would trap her in a world of dreams until she died without even knowing it.

The demoness chuckled to herself and vanished into the bushes.

…

_This is nice._ Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder.

They had become so accustomed to each other's presence that they hardly blushed at all when they were this close and alone. Only a selected few knew of their 'marriage' and only half of those few would attend their second ceremony for their friends.

"What should we name our first child?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"H-Huh?" Inuyasha blushed looking at his mate. She had completely caught him off guard. "C-child?"

"I'm not with child or anything." Kagome said hastily before she looked up at him. "You…you haven't thought about it?"

Inuyasha shook his head and looked towards the lake. "No, it's not that but…so soon? I don't want to make you grow up any sooner than I have caused you too."

"But I was ready, I always was." Kagome hugged him. "I was ready to love you, Inuyasha. And I still am and still do."

"K-Kagome…"Inuyasha was unsure how to respond for she had taken him off guard. Taking this as an advantage, Kagome leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips.

"It doesn't matter. Why rush it? We'll take each day as it comes." Kagome rubbed his ears for a moment. "We have all the time in the world."

Silence followed until Inuyasha pulled her close to him and said. "This is nice."

Kagome agreed. "But this is even nicer." She said planting a light kiss onto his cheek.

…

They heard giggles and soon enough they filled the forest. Sango, Miroku and Kaede came to a full stop. Kirara hissed in Sango's arms and the little hairs on the trio's necks were raised ever so slightly.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Miroku said sternly. They could all see the creature's movements but not the creature itself.

The demon jumped from the branch to branch giggling while continuing to move swiftly about them in a never-ending circle.

Annoyed and impatient, Sango narrowed her eyes. "I've had enough of your games—_Hiraikotsu_!"

A grunt could be heard as the boomerang made contact with the figure. Soon the large weapon went flying back into Sango's grasp. Surprisingly the creature landed gracefully before the group and rose with the elegance of a noblewoman.

In fact the demon looked just like a noblewoman except for obvious differences. Her hair was dark blue and her eyes were a cerulean shade with occasional spikes of white. She wore a silk made kimono that clung to a dainty body. The demoness herself seemed to glow with an ethereal beauty despite what she was. In other words she looked heavenly to say the least.

"My name is Yume, the mistress of dreams and the mist." The demoness smiled at them, "I must say I am quite impressed—"

"And so am I. My, you _are_ lovely. I don't normally do this, but will you consider baring my child?" Miroku asked, clasping the woman's hands into his.

"H-huh?" The demoness blinked at him, obviously confused and taken aback by the question. "I-I beg _your_ pardon?"

"Miroku!" Sango snapped. _A demoness of all things? Now he has hit an all-time low! I'll kill him!_

"Maybe ten would be sufficient. No, twenty would be perfect. Oh that's selfish. What do you think, Lady Sango?" Miroku asked innocently. "I simply cannot decide."

Sango didn't answer. How could she when the demon slayer looked ready to kill him!

The demoness, whose eyes were now closed, growled. "Get off of me mort-_aaallll_!" A blue blast of energy emerged from her body.

Miroku jumped out of the energy blast's way just in time. "Wow, feisty. I like 'em like that, right Sango?" Miroku commented not seeing Sango's glare but boy could he feel it.

Sango tightened her hold on her weapon, which now visibly shook. _I will not hit him. I will not hit him. I will not—_

The demoness glared at the group. "_My _grudge is _not_ with you monk but with _that_ woman."

"Me?" Sango asked aloud. She looked clearly shocked and confused. "Why me?"

"Simple…_because you destroyed my family, witch_!" The demoness snarled.

The woman swiftly took a blue leaf from her hair and blew it from her hand. A dark blue mist overtook them, separating the others from Sango yet they could still hear the demoness.

"Dream yourself to your death. May my vengeance hold key and may you never awaken, slayer. Your thoughts and hopes swerved as reality fades and you become what you are."

"Miroku?" Sango turned to where the monk had been, fear radiated from her body. "Kirara? Kaede?"

"May your heart freeze and as you dream stay forever in your state. All those hearts blessed but that cannot wait."

"Lady Sango? Lord Miroku?" Kaede glanced around her. "Kirara where are you?"

A foreign symbol formed upon the demoness' forehead and her eyes glowed bright blue. "And may my vengeance be swift and painful. And so your life will end before the morn."

"Sango?" Miroku could see her figure outlined even through the mist.

"—Zutto!"

The symbol flew off the demoness' forehead, landed and vanished into Sango's. Sango gasped as the mist was sucked into her body then darkness claimed her.

"—_Sango_!"

Sango!

Sango!

**Sneak Preview of Next Week's Chapter**

"Don't look at me with that bitch's eyes!" Kikyo yelled, slapping Kagome across the face.

Kagome remained still, unmoving, her eyes wide from the shock. _Perhaps I should've brought Inuyasha with me to 'drop the bomb—'_ the young girl mentally shook her head.

--

"Sango…please wake up…I need you." Miroku whispered. The monk gently brushed back the forelocks of the young woman's brown hair and silently prayed.

--

_Young Miroku ran after his mother, but her feet moved too fast for him to catch up. Her figure became smaller and smaller until the young boy fell and saw her no more. "Mama, come back. Come back, mama. Don't leave me!" _

_Don't leave me!_

_Me! _

--

Kagome couldn't help but become frightened by this. She hugged her body just as a cold breeze came and went.

_Inuyasha…help me…I-I'm scared._

--

"_Oh don't I? And say if I did bring her back to reality, would she be happy? To realize once more she is alone?" The demoness taunted. "Think about it monk."_

--

"Well it looks like the final stage will commence sooner than planned. Ah yes, the Shikon no Tama will be mine." Naraku chuckled as he easily destroying the cave with his own dark aura.

Confused? Interested? Whatever you feel, don't miss the next chapter. Everything is starting to piece together and Naraku's plans have been set.

**Next Time: Toying with the mind and reaching the boiling point**


	7. Toying with the mind

**Crossing The Line**

**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha. Originally this chapter and the next were one in the same but I decided to separate the one chapter into three chapters—amazing huh. Why? Sometimes people tend to get a bit bored by long length stories which I'm guilty of doing especially when it comes to one-shots.

This chapter just kept growing and growing! Still after doing so it's pretty long still. A great deal of Miroku and Sango moments awaits you, they are the co-pairing. So if you love that pervert and his feisty lady well this is a chapter for you. Lots of anguish, fluff and tissue warnings. Suggestions and requests are welcomed and taken into consideration.

…………………………………………………………

**Today's Quote:** "A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep"

**Chapter Seven: Toying with the mind and reaching the boiling point **

All was quiet in the village near Inuyasha's forest until—

"Don't look at me with that bitch's eyes!" Kikyo yelled, slapping Kagome across the face.

Kagome remained still, unmoving, her eyes wide from the shock. _Perhaps I should've brought Inuyasha with me to 'drop the bomb—'_ the young girl mentally shook her head.

_That look of love that mother had when she always talked about that lord, that same damnable look. _Kikyo thought, she was simply disgusted by it. She was jealous this girl had found the love within the man who had promised to marry her, not some bastard!

How she had grown to despised her mother for bedding with and loving that lord just a year after her first husband's passing. How she loathed her for leaving her and Kaede behind for that same lord. How she scorned her for having Kagome and loving her more.

How she hated her.

It took a moment for the anger to dissolve from Kikyo's face; she looked at her hand and then Kagome's cheek. It was bright red especially because her spiritual powers had been involved in the blow.

"I…forgive me. I was out of line." Kikyo said, looking down at the floor. "But you cannot marry him, Kagome."

_Well do bad, I already did!_ "Yet it was ok for you to marry him before, Kikyo?"

Kikyo placed her hands upon the younger girl's shoulders, "—least not the demon him. I cannot allow you to make a mistake that I have. You do understand, don't you Kaggie?"

She hated that nickname but Kikyo was trying, wasn't she? She'd try to meet her halfway but not if it meant leaving the one she loved the most.

Kagome stood up and looked at Kikyo. "Stop treating me like I child. I know what I want. Why don't you want to see me happy?"

"You have it all wrong, little one. Of course I want to see you happy…" Kikyo said, hugging the girl tightly. _Just not with him!_

"T-Then if you really want my happiness then let me be with him, I want to be with Inuyasha. He loves me!"

"You poor soul." Kikyo sighed and released the young girl.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sit down." Kikyo gently seated the young girl and began to braid her hair similarly to how their mother did to them all. Kagome relaxed and thought that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that Kikyo would eventually come to love her, or at least accept her.

"Kagome, you still do not understand." Kikyo said this gently. "I know who he really is now. He is as deceitful as any demon. You're only seeing what he wants you to see. He manipulated you, used sweet words but one day—"

"That's not true. He claimed me as his one and only—see _look_!" Kagome pushed back her long hair to show the kanji mark. "We're together now. This proves it."

Silence followed as Kikyo sucked in some air and tried to calm her nerves to no avail. Her body seemed to become ridged and the tension became unbearably thick.

_Then I was right._ Kikyo stared at the mark, anger boiling up within her. "H-He did that?"

"In demon society, we are already wed. We plan to have many children or at least a girl and a boy. We want to build a hut underneath the God tree too. Look at me rambling on. You're always welcome to visit. After all you are my older sister."

Kikyo swallowed and stood up.

"You are happy for us aren't you Kikyo?" Kagome said softly, looking up at Kikyo for the one thing she ever wanted from her.

Acceptance.

Not love, even though Kagome wanted that above all, she knew it was not possible. Kagome knew that would be far too much to ask of Kikyo when the woman, despite how she went about, didn't like her all that much.

"I…" Kikyo could not tear her eyes off the marking. _I was to be his bride, I and I alone yet she has not only stolen his heart from me but his marking as well._

"I'm not sure if I'll still become a priestess though…after…" Kagome blushed lightly. "I mean…priestesses are to be pure in mind and body, right?"

"But it's tradition." Kikyo said sternly. "Every female in the family—"

"Then it's time for a change." Kagome said suddenly. "I like helping people, I really do, but I don't think being a priestess is my destiny. You seem to think the same about yourself. Why do something that is required of you when you should be something _you_ want to do? Didn't you always want something other than living the life of a priestess? Like, I don't know, being a normal woman, Kikyo?"

_Be a normal woman._ Kikyo couldn't speak. How can she when she knew the truth? That Kagome would live out _her_ dreams, with _her_ intended, with what should be _her _children!

Envy ate away at Kikyo until she could do nothing more but look away.

Kagome looked at Kikyo, guilt written all over the younger girl's face. "I don't want to hurt you…neither of us. I feel worse because, to be honest, I always thought of you as the older sister I always wanted." _But couldn't have…_ "We meant no harm. I wish…"

Kikyo refused to look at Kagome and turned her back to her as she spoke. "There's no need to wish. Wishing gets us nowhere and dreaming leaves us empty and cold inside. That is all I've come to know and believe."

_Kikyo._ Kagome looked up at her strangely, her heart reaching out to Kikyo but the older woman rebuked it.

"I am sorry you feel that way. But regardless of our difference I want to see you happy Kikyo but to do so I would need to live without him which I cannot and will not do. Even for you, Kikyo. I want to be with him. I know this isn't how things were to be, but they are. Although we are wedded already, I want to marry him in the mortal way as well with you there—"

"I cannot believe what I am hearing." Kikyo glared up at her, eyes filled with rage and the look of betray on her face was clear. "_You_ marry _him_? _This_ nonsense has to stop Kagome—"

"—with or _without _your blessings…!" Kagome shouted and ran out of the hut with tears in her eyes. _I thought you understood!_

Kikyo could only stare as the girl departed. The priestess shook her head sadly. _What have I done?_

(Sango's Dream)

"Who's there?" Sango looked around. It was pitch-dark and she was floating in the dark space.

"Miroku? Kirara? Kaede? Hello?" Sango panicked and began to wonder what happened to her companions.

Suddenly the scene changed and she was home again. The village was actually lively again with no traces of the battle that had destroyed it.

Then a familiar figure stood before her. Sango had to blink many times before she spoke.

"K-Kohaku?"

Though the young boy smiled at her, he looked sadden. "I'm sorry I left you all alone."

"This is crazy. W-what are you doing here? You're…dead…" Sango swallowed back the pain.

Kohaku looked at her as if she was the crazy one. "No I'm not. I've been here all the time, you just didn't notice me."

Sango shook her head and smiled at him. "But how can I not? You're my little brother."

"Oh sure," Kohaku grinned at her. "You never really do see me when you're sparring with the trainers but that didn't matter to me because I like watching you fight, San. I never want to get in the way."

"I…" Sango shook her head once more. "You are never in the way."

"You look nice." Kohaku said suddenly after a moment's pause.

"Huh…I-I do?" Sango looked down and noticed she was in her preteen form. "Kohaku how did I…"

_Was everything just a dream?_ The demon slayer wondered while she walked towards her family. _Was Kagome and the others just part of another world? People who never existed? _

Miroku had easily defeated the demoness, though with her many tricks and attacks, it had taken a bit longer than usual.

"We may have killed that demoness but she's too far gone. She's still trapped and may never come back to me—us." Miroku said this more to himself.

He looked at the unconscious slayer. He had tried to grope her and received no smack, not a yell…nothing. It was disappointing, at least to Miroku anyways.

"Sango…please wake up…I need you." Miroku whispered. The monk gently brushed back the forelocks of the young woman's brown hair and silently prayed.

(Sango's Dream)

"—since we are to be wed," Seventeen year old Sango had said, sitting beside Miroku. "So tell me about your parents."

Sango watched, quite concerned, when Miroku's face became clouded with emotions before he spoke.

"My father was a monk, a very highly praised one at that. He was a wonderful father and husband." After that his voice grew sad. "However, he was killed by the family curse placed upon the males of my family by an old enemy of my grandfather."

"I am so sorry." Sango said. The demon slayer was ashamed that she made her fiancée reveal his painful past.

The young monk sighed; his eyes were filled with past pain and duty. "I do not know anything else about his death…than what I witnessed. I was almost ten when it had happened."

_He witnessed his own father's death and at that age? How terrible._ Sango felt even worse.

Miroku looked up at the morning sky. "The only thing I know is to avenge my father and grandfather before I die but I know not where to begin. Every clue is so small except for the name Naraku. Where he is, that is where my path must lead me to. I cannot fail."

_The poor guy._ Sango swallowed. "A-And your mother?" She was afraid to ask.

"She went through a depression after that. She started to hear voices, wouldn't eat for days on end and…one day…abandoned me." Miroku said softly.

_Young Miroku ran after his mother, but her feet moved too fast for him to catch up. Her figure became smaller and smaller until the young boy fell and saw her no more. "Mama, come back. Come back, mama. Don't leave me!" _

_Don't leave me!_

_Me! _

"For a year I lived with my grandmother in a small village not far from where my parents had raised me." Miroku said looking towards the forest. "Despite everything I was hoping that she'd return for me. I kept hoping for an entire year and a half…"

A bird flew by above the pair before Miroku continued.

"She did return…in fact, she stayed until I turned eighteen. She said she was better now but her eyes…her eyes told another story. My grandmother always said my parents fell in love the moment my father groped her." He chuckled sadly then grew solemn. "It was the night before I left to journey into priesthood when it all changed…"

"_Mama no!"_ _Miroku yelled, trying to stop her. His mother had slipped in some herb or whatnot into his green tea to slow down his movements. He saw her standing before a cliff, her hands outstretched. _

"_I'm sorry, but I can't. I miss him so. " The young woman, with tears in her eyes shook her head._

"_Don't be foolish. Please don't—please don't leave me all alone!" Miroku's feet gave out and soon he could only crawl to keep going. "Mother, I love you—!"_

"_And I you, Miroku._ _Never forget that."_

"_But why!_ Why, mother!"

"_I-I do not understand! He wouldn't want this, mother. He wouldn't!" Miroku said while tears streamed down his face._

"_Find that woman that you cannot live without then, and only then, will you come to understand. But I beg the gods you do not come to feel the pain I have endured or the woman you love." _

"_There must be another way! You are still ill, you don't—"_

"_I am a grown woman!"_

_Miroku looked as if he had been physically slapped._

"_You worry too much. You have lost your youth caring for me I will not let you continue onto a path that you are not destined to walk upon. I will be fine. It is time for your life to began. We will guard you from the heavens." _

"_Mother…"_

"_But I beg of you to forgive me my son but it's the only way. I will watch over you from the heavens, and so will he." She smiled reassuringly at him. "Do us proud, Roku. I will always love you, my little Miroku." _

"_You promised me, mother!" Miroku cried helplessly. "_You promised me you wouldn't die_!"_

_The woman looked back at him, her hands lowered for just a moment. "Miroku…"_

"_You promised me you wouldn't try to kill yourself. You promised!" The young man sobbed. Memories of his father's demise kept flashing before his eyes. _

I was too weak to save him…and now mother will die too. Will I always be so weak that I will always lose the ones I love? _Miroku thought, slamming his fists into the mountain's side until he drew blood. _

_The barrier his mother created prevented him from coming too close but then the herbal remedy was enough to keep him down._

"_I know." The woman looked sorry but her heart continued to pain her. "But please… Forgive me, my son."_

"_Please don't!" Miroku watched helplessly as one of his mother's foot left the ground._

_Miroku's eyes grew wide, the flash back of his father's death was speeding through his mind a thousand miles per hour as he watched his mother fall. And then he found his voice—_

"—_Mother!" Miroku cried._

_Mother!_

_Mother!_

"She had disappeared into the water, I never saw her again." He swallowed, looking down at his feet. "I know why she chose how she died. My father always loved the sea so I guess she felt he'd met her halfway."

_I shouldn't have asked. I feel so terrible!_ Sango thought.

"My grandmother says my mother came from a line of good swimmers and if the gods did not want her to die just yet, then she may still live." Miroku sighed. "I hope…but it's too painful to hope and then lose it. So I don't know what to do…how to feel."

"But it wasn't your fault—"

"That's kind of you to say, Lady Sango but it all comes down to weakness." Miroku said with another sigh. "Maybe if I had been stronger…maybe she would still be alive. Maybe if I had been able to help her. But then why bother with maybes when you know you can't do anything."

Miroku looked up at the mother bird in a nest, feeding her young. "It's strange but every fall night I keep reliving this same nightmare over and over…yet no matter how hard I try I can't change destiny not in reality and not even in my dreams. Guess old memories are hard to forget. Guess I'm destined to let everyone I love down."

"Don't say that!" Sango felt tears run down her cheeks. "Oh Kami, I'm sorry Miroku that I—"

"I may not have been able to save her…but…" He smiled at Sango, brushing away her tears with his thumb. "I'm glad I was able to save you at least."

_He did save me, saved me from myself._ "M-Miroku…" Sango blushed, looking at her lap. "You f-flatter me so…"

A silence fell upon then as the birds sang their sweet songs and the morning breeze brushed over them.

The monk stood up. "I grow bored of this conversation. So shall we get some lunch then, Lady Sango?" Miroku asked suddenly, smelling the meal coming from the cooking area.

Sango, though confused by his sudden change, beamed instantly anyways.

Standing up, Sango said, "That would be—_pervert_!" Her sparkling eyes turned to that of a cold glare. "Can't you keep your hands to yourself? Honestly!" she yelled while storming off.

Miroku grinned wickedly. "That's the spirit."

…

Kagome panted heavily. Her hair was plastered onto her forehead and her vision seemed to blur. She was tried and sweaty after running for what seemed like hours. She wasn't sure where she was but all she knew was that she was alone in a forest unknown to her.

Kagome couldn't help but become frightened by this. She hugged her body just as a cold breeze came and went.

_Inuyasha…help me…I-I'm scared._

…

"I love you, do you know that? Didn't tell you, but I do. Wish I could…but I can't." Miroku gently brushed the stray hairs from Sango's forehead.

Sango's eyes were halfway open and stared off at nothingness, still trapped in her dream.

"M-Miroku…" Sango said softly, obviously dreaming since she hadn't responded.

Miroku sighed. "Sango…please… don't leave…"

"Has she awoken yet?" Kaede asked hurrying over with a bowl of water.

"No." Miroku said, jerking his hand away. The poison had yet to set in the demon slayer's body.

Miroku touched Sango's forehead and quickly removed it. "She's burning up. At this rate she'll die from this fever _long_ before the poison can get to her."

Kaede frowned and wiped the sweat from Sango's forehead. "Even sweating as she is now she looks so at peace. I wonder what she's dreaming about."

As if awake, Sango answered, "Oh Kohaku you're so silly." She giggled happily afterwards.

Miroku narrowed her eyes. _That damnable…she's showing Sango her dead brother!_ Miroku clenched his fists.

_Yume chuckled. "She will suffer as I did—no worse. She will believe he's there when he isn't. No one can bring her back and no one shall. Even with my death, she will not be released and eventually the slayer will soon follow. That is my revenge." _

_Miroku snarled, "You—!"_

"_Does that anger you, monk? Well then," Yume pulled out a sword that glowed bright blue. "You can gladly join her!"_

Miroku shook her. "Kaede, what can be do—"

"Nothing I am afraid." Kaede sighed, she wanted to help but she couldn't. "It's like Yume had said—"

"_She will continue to dream until her body can no longer last in this world." Yume tilted her head to the side. "Why so angry? Surely you are not angry with me. After all, she willingly chose this and did not fight it. No one can bring her back but the slayer herself." _

_Yume grinned. "It's only been a year since her brother's supposed death. And being so, the wounds are still fresh and have yet to heal."_

"_Taking advantaged of someone else's pain? How low can you go?" Miroku shouted. He was completely disgusted by the demoness. _

_Yume chuckled before Miroku angrily charged at her. She easily dodged him._

"_She is happy there, is she not? A lot happier there than in this godforsaken place!" Yume laughed haughtily. _

"_You don't know any—"_

"_Oh don't I? And say if I did bring her back to reality, would she be happy? To realize once more she is alone?" The demoness taunted. "Think about it monk."_

_That got Miroku to stop._

"_Unless she has something here more precious, only then will she leave. And she has not. For what is more important to her than her own family, tell monk?" Yume finished. "Why would she choose a perverted monk and a cat over the comfort of her own family?"_

_Kirara growled as if to say 'I am family.'_

Is Sango truly happy in that world? She sounds…happy. _The monk wondered._

"_So you see," Yume's eyes flickered in an intimidating way. "There's nothing you can do to stop it!" _

"And as you can see…" Kaede trailed off sadly.

"Don't underestimate her. She's been through so much." Miroku said softly. "She's strong, a fighter by nature."

"_Ack, pervert!"_ _Sango yelled, smacking Miroku across the face. Many similar scenarios played in Miroku's head, all involving his perverted actions and Sango's responses. _

_Kami, what I would do for another one of those slaps of hers._ Miroku thought with a sigh.

"Everyone needs somebody Miroku, she needs you and you need her. In fact, she needs you now more than ever." Kaede whispered. "You must reach out to her and only then shall she be released. Believe in each other and your love."

Miroku nodded then he frowned. "But how?"

"Tell her the truth. Try penetrating through that world from ours. You _must_ break through."

Again he nodded. "Sango, wake up! Kohaku is dead. Sango, snap out of it!" Miroku shook the unconscious slayer. He hated saying this part over but it had to be said, "I'm sorry but Kohaku—"

(Sango's Dream)

"—is dead—" A voice shouted suddenly. A great wind came over the scene, the leaves died, the birds fled and the people were all covered in blood. And they too vanished.

"Kohaku…dead…?" Sango felt Kohaku vanish from her side. "No, Kohaku!"

Sango stood still, her heart breaking. Was it true? She shook her head stubbornly. "No, he can't be. He couldn't be. He can't be gone. He wouldn't."

Then a flashback came to the young woman and made her become stalk still.

_**Flash**_

"No—let me die. I deserve to die." Sango cried, trying to get the dagger to penetrate her though the heart.

"_Stop it_!" Miroku slapped the knife from Sango and it scattered across the room. Sango gasped and looked at the knife. While she did so, Miroku pulled the suicidal girl to him, forcing her to accept his embrace.

"Why did you…_you idiot_…y-you idiot." Sango wept in his arms. "I-It's my fault h-he died…I s-should've protected him better. After all I'm his big sister and I-I couldn't…I failed him. I-I…"

"How can you even think that's what he wants? Killing yourself won't bring him back."

"I…" Sango glanced away. "You don't understand."

"Believe me; I understand more than you know." Miroku said softly. "And don't worry."

"You say not to worry…" Sango looked up at him. "Why…?"

"Because you'll be together again, someday…" Miroku embraced her and this time she did not struggle.

_**Flash**_

…

"_Why_ can't _she_ understand that _I_ love Inuyasha and _he_ loves _me_?" Kagome asked herself, trying not to concentrate on the fact that she was alone in a strange place.

The young girl held onto a tree, willing herself not to cry. "_Why_ can't _she_ be happy for _me_ for a change? D-Doesn't she want _me_ t-to be happy for once?"

Unable to stay standing Kagome fell onto her knees beside the tree. "Does she want me to be lonely and to be unloved? Does she not want me to ever be happy again? Does she hate me that much?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks but she brushed them away. She didn't want Inuyasha to see her like this. She didn't want anyone to.

"_You're the cause mother died, you—" Kikyo had been too angry to finish and had, after calming herself, left the hut._

_Less frightened now, Kaede swallowed the little grains of rice she had had in her mouth prior to Kikyo's outburst. _

"She's jealous, that's why." A voice said.

"W-who's there?" Kagome gasped. The small hairs on the back of her neck stood. She quickly pulled out an arrow and got her bow ready. "Show yourself!"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha jumped from a nearby tree.

"I-Inuyasha?" _That voice wasn't his…I just know it. For that voice scared me, his does not._

Kagome turned around and looked at the worried half-demon. "You ok?" He asked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

Kagome dropped the arrow and her bow as she latched herself onto the confused demon. He blinked several times when she began to sob. He embraced her and soothed her with soothing and kind words, not feeling all that awkward anymore.

"You shouldn't be out here alone at this hour. Let's get to home." Inuyasha said gently.

Not being able to do anything else, Kagome just nodded.

_Damn you, Inuyasha. _A figure watched them, scowled and disappeared without a trace. _I guess it's time for the trump card._

…

"_Please_ Sango wake up!" Miroku cried out and shook the woman's shoulders vigorously. He was becoming desperate now.

Sango's skin was flushed, she was sweating too much and her breathing was irregular. From the sounds Kirara was making, Sango didn't have much time left.

Sango murmured something then grew still.

"Sango, don't leave me!"

(Sango's Dream)

Sango was hovering in dark space, her hair unbounded and her eyes closed. "M-Miroku is that you?" She whispered.

A mist surrounded her; it looked like the mist that was between the world of the living and the dead.

"You shouldn't be here. You don't belong here." A voice came. Sango recognized him immediately.

"K-Kohaku…?" She opened her eyes slowly.

Kohaku stood before her with a solemn look. "Sango."

"But you can't be here…you're dead." Sango stated. _He really is…dead…because of _me

"That I know. But you have yet to heal, sister. It was my fault I died, Sango, not you so stop beating yourself up about it. I should've listened and I hadn't…besides, you should be more worried about the present than the past."

"Kohaku…"

"The past is done with. Nothing can be done but to move forward. Move forward with him."

"Him?"

"Miroku he loves you as you love him. Haven't you figured that out yet? Don't be scared of being hurt…it will hurt more to go on without telling him."

_Miroku…loves me?_ Sango thought. "But—"

"_Don't _sacrifice _that_ for the sake of a memory." Kohaku shouted then he said softly, "Don't leave him. I'll be fine."

"—Sango!" A new voice shouted.

_Miroku…_Sango thought before frowning. _He sounds so sad…_

"It is because you are dying." Kohaku said as if reading her mind.

Sango paled. "D-Dying?"

Kohaku nodded. "Remember Yume and the spell? Well all that before my appearance now has been a dream. The longer you remain here the less chance you will be able to return to the living realm. You should wake up now. Everyone is waiting for you. Your life has yet to begin."

"Kohaku I—"

"Live for the moment, regret not. Let your destiny unfold on its own accord and not before. But utmost promise me you'll live, not just for me, but for you, Sango and those who love you."

Sango had this depressed look on her face. "Oh Kohaku…"

In response, Kohaku gave her a determined look. A look that had made Sango giggle but then it always did.

"_Promise me_!" Kohaku shouted again. From the blurriness of his vision he knew tears were in his eyes. He needed her to promise now for his body was fading away into nothingness.

"I promise." Sango nodded, tears still running down her face.

Kohaku visibly relaxed. "Good. Now I can rest in peace and you can move forward. Don't you worry, I'll be ok." He stepped back. "Goodbye, Sango."

Surrounding him were the dead slayers and their mother, each of her hands were on both sides of Kohaku's shoulders. They smiled reassuring at Sango.

Their mother blew a kiss at Sango and said, "We'll be watching over you. Tell your father that I love him. And you must never forget that I love you too, Sango."

It had been three years since Sango had last seen her mother; the woman still looked as vibrant and as kind as ever but now she had an ethereal glow to her. How soothing her words were. How just those few words made Sango's world feel all right again.

"I love you too…m-mommy." Still teary-eyed, she watched the smiling boy and their mother vanish.

Dazzling blue sparkles followed their departure as the young demon slayer began descending towards the earth. Sango closed her eyes and felt the winds unbinding her long brown hair. Her tears left her eyes and began ascending slowly into the heavens as her body began to leave them.

"Don't get all teary-eyed. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here, inside of your heart. Don't forget me, ok?" Kohaku said before his voice faded completely.

Sango nodded, her eyes still closed. _I will never forget you, either of you._

Sango…

Sango…

"Sango…"

_She's not breathing…I'm so sorry, Sango. _Miroku thought while a tear landed upon the demon slayer's now pale skin.

"Uh…" Sango blinked once and then several times. She saw Miroku above her and was just about to smack him when she noticed his tears.

_Tears…_Sango touched Miroku on the cheek gently. "M-Miroku…why are you crying…?"

"Sango! You almost…" Miroku turned away from her so he could wipe the tears away. Never had he cried like this…not since his mother's death. "And I couldn't…forgive me."

"What is there to forgive? But I must know _why_…why do you weep for me?" Sango asked.

"I feared that I wouldn't be able to tell you that I…I—forget it." _She's alive…and that's all that matters. I'll tell her one day…I swear it._

"_I love you, did you know that?"_

_Miroku…do you…did he say…_"Miroku do you…" Sango suddenly glared at him. "Can't seem to keep your hands to yourself for even a second, you pervert?"

Kaede winced when Sango's right hand connected with Miroku's left cheek.

_How I miss her!_ Miroku thought despite the red handprint on his face. _One day I will tell you, Lady Sango. And that will be the day I marry you and only you Sango._

Suddenly Miroku latched onto her, hugging her in a shockingly non-perverted way. Sango blinked at him but couldn't help the blush on her cheeks. It felt nice to be embraced by Miroku—when he wasn't trying to grope her. The young woman embraced the young man. Silently to themselves the two said 'I love you,' to the other.

"Maybe there'll be two weddings instead of one." Kaede said. She looked on with a smile on her face and beside her Kirara purred happily.

…

The birds flew from the area when Naraku exited the cave. He smirked. _Smart._

"Well it looks like the final stage will commence sooner than planned. Ah yes, the Shikon no Tama will be mine." Naraku chuckled as he easily destroying the cave with his own dark aura.

Naraku's form began to shift as he looked from the hill at the village. "But first I need to take care of some business. Two patronizing priestesses and one meddlesome hanyou to be exact."

**Next Time:** **The consequences of your betrayal!**


	8. The consequences of your betrayal!

**Crossing The Line**

**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha. We're nearing the end, ladies…and gentlemen. I spilt this chapter into two because it was running a bit long that way I can have at least two decent chapters afterwards. Hope that didn't disappoint you guys who enjoy reading my long length chapters. Everything is winding down to these final chapters.

………………………………………………………… …………………………………………………………

**Today's Quote:** "_If you are cold at night, let the promise of my love cover you like a warm blanket"_

**Chapter Eight: The consequences of your betrayal!**

…

The next day, Inuyasha hurried through the forest. Kagome was out helping Kaede and would be back shortly so he didn't have much time. He caught up upon their scents and slowed down.

The three glanced when they saw Inuyasha come into view. Inuyasha along with Miroku and Sango sat all beneath the God Tree. Sango was petting Kirara but stopped abruptly when Inuyasha had said those words.

"You and Kagome are getting married?" Sango gasped.

Sango couldn't believe it…well, actually she could. But was he doing it out of honor after what she and Miroku had walked in on? Or was in because of love?

When Sango looked at Inuyasha briefly, she learned within an instant it was the latter. She was glad.

Miroku beamed at this. "It's about time, my friend." He said with a wide grin, he too remembering that day they'd walked in on Kagome and Inuyasha.

Sango nodded, a blush creeping upon her cheeks. "You two will make the most beautiful couple."

"But what about us?" Miroku pouted.

"What about us." Sango repeated his question, blinking as if she were a naïve fool.

"Sango!"

"You know what I mean." Sango rolled her eyes at Miroku. "Good Lord, Miroku."

"Kagome and I were wondering if you'd like the honor of wedding us, Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"Me?" Miroku blinked.

"_Him_?" Sango shouted then she looked at Inuyasha as if he was crazy. "Are you sure?"

Inuyasha nodded while a grin formed on his face. "Not really but we don't have much of a choice. We want to ask you if you'd marry us. That is if it's all right with you."

Miroku couldn't refuse. Even if he wanted to, Inuyasha's eyes practically glowed with pride and love when he talked about Kagome nowadays and besides, Inuyasha and Kagome were his dearest friends. The five of them where like a big ole family.

Miroku grinned. "I would be insulted if you didn't."

…

Blood reeked all around the village but it was covered by an enchanting smell of flowers to keep the others away. Up from on top of a hill the murder snickered and his ears twitched. He had to hurry; he didn't want to get caught. But he couldn't help but look at his now scarlet-colored claws and enjoy the stench of the blood on them.

"I can't be happy forever as the way I am so let this be a lesson if you won't give me the Shikon no Tama willingly then I'll just kill more."

With that said he disappeared into the foliage but not before a single loose silver hair got caught into a piece of wood.

…

Kagome paused. _Something is wrong. _

Inuyasha jumped from the tree, scaring Kagome who had been gathering firewood near the hut. After realizing it was just him she gave him a little glare.

"You scared me." Kagome frowned at Inuyasha. "And you're late. Where we you? I was getting worried."

"Sorry." Inuyasha blushed and hid his hands into the sleeves of his kimono. He almost went unnoticed shifting his left foot then the right one somewhat nervously.

Kagome grew a bit suspicious. "Inuyasha are you ok?"

"Of course I am." Inuyasha said with a snort and glanced away.

"You're lying."

Inuyasha snorted again then glared slightly at her. "How can you even tell? You don't got a nose like mines to—"

"Don't need to. Your nose twitches when you lie. Remember?" Kagome tweaked Inuyasha's nose lightly with a giggle. "Now let me see your hands."

Inuyasha held his ground but after a full two minutes of the glare coming from Kagome he, to his disappointment, caved in. The hanyou pulled his hands out of his sleeves and showed them to her.

"Let me explain—"

"Is that blood?" Kagome gasped. Inuyasha meekly nodded but said nothing. His lips were parted as if he would speak but he said nothing.

A look of horror crossed her face then one of concern. "Oh no, you're hurt. Let me—"

"I ain't hurt. Stupid old hag in the village wanted me to kill some livestock for her. I didn't get a chance to wash it off because I was running late. She gave me some to bring back and I know how much you hate bloody animals and all so I went to clean it. During this I sensed some dark aura around your scent so I came back here to check on you."

"Dark aura?" Kagome tapped her lower chin wistfully then she nodded. "Yeah I did sense something like that but it went away pretty quickly."

"I didn't like it. It was too close to you and…"

"Well it's gone now. Besides I wasn't unarmed or nothing." She gestured to her bow and arrows which lay nearby.

"Still…"

"Inuyasha I can protect myself. Don't worry."

"Kagome… You mean a lot to me and…as my mate I must and will protect you."

"And as your mate I will be strong and protect _you_." Kagome smiled. "I understand. I'll be more careful, I promise."

Inuyasha jumped into the tree he had came out of, retrieved a pouch and returned to the ground. "Keh, I would've had time to hide it except well you know."

"It's all right." Kagome said. And it was. He went through all that trouble just to clean it when she would've swallowed down what bile that might threaten to come up just to prepare a bloody rabbit that her husband brought to her. Any good and loving wife would and she was no exception.

"Before I met the old woman I was waiting for Sango and Miroku but they took too long. They want to join us and Sango volunteered to stay with you since it's not all that 'proper' for us to be alone and all." Inuyasha added the words 'stupid society' underneath his breath.

"Well it's understandable. No one but us knows we're married. It's just not accepted in any village for an unmarried and unrelated man and woman to live together. After all many things can happen." Kagome said before thanking Inuyasha for gathering the firewood from the pile she had created.

"Yeah well it's not like we can do much of anything with those nosey busy bodies around." Inuyasha grumbled.

"You're so naughty." Kagome said with a devious grin while she tapped him lightly with her stirring spoon. "And besides the village women aren't nosy…"

Inuyasha snorted and Kagome just could do nothing else but laugh when she saw his expression. "Ok, you're right. They're really, really nosy."

"Damn right."

"Kagome. Inuyasha." Sango hollered from above. "Hello down there!"

The demon slayer and Miroku came descending from the sky upon Kirara's back. Miroku was sprouting another rosy handprint on his left cheek and this left no doubt in their minds what had kept the three from arriving sooner.

"Forgive us for our lateness we had some…uh matters to attend to." Miroku said.

"That's quite all right." Kagome said with a smile. "Come on in."

…

Kagome finished making the stew; she took a sip and was pleased with the outcome. "Come and get it."

Since Kikyo's outburst, Kagome had begun living with Sango while Inuyasha, after Miroku wouldn't stop nagging him, moved in with him so Kagome and Inuyasha would be close by.

This was beneficial to the monk who loved female companionship, another male to even the numbers and a good meal. For Sango, she enjoyed Kagome's company immensely and the two seemed more like sisters than close friends. Inuyasha, of course, got to be close to his mate and with Miroku and Sango pretending to be oblivious, the two would 'disappear for a while.'

"Ah, it seems your wife has again made yet another splendid meal, Inuyasha." Miroku complimented Kagome.

Kagome blushed, and nearly dropped the bowl on Miroku's lap. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh he called me your wife. Oh my gosh, am I blushing? Of course I am!"

Laughing inwardly, Inuyasha sighed. He opened one eyes after he finished drinking his green tea. "Miroku didn't I tell you not to get her all—uh…Miroku where are you?" Inuyasha glanced around.

The monk had actually vanished.

Sango jerked her thumb upwards towards Miroku whose head was through the roof, literally. Kagome was still giggling about what Miroku had said and Sango went back to eating her meal.

Inuyasha sweat-dropped_. That's my Kagome._ He grinned. _Doesn't know her own strength._

…

"_He has come between you two again, he and he alone. You two shall never have the bond you desire with him, that hanyou in the way." Naraku said. _

"_He is indispensable. He has no honor. You'd be doing the village a favor. He will destroy anything in his path to get the Shikon no Tama." _

Kikyo stared in horror at the village. She had only been gone for ten, at most fifteen minutes. She ran up to the nearest person, an old man who was creeping along the floor obviously because he lacked the strength and had broken ankles.

"What happened here?" Kikyo asked, kneeling beside him.

"I-Inuyasha…he came into the village and…" The old man collapsed and afterwards, because of his blood lost, he had fainted.

Kikyo stood up and looked around. Blood was everywhere. The most of the villagers had yet to be found but she knew instinctively where most were. Some were dead but many were injured.

A baby wailed but its mother never hushed it. Chickens and cattle ran lose but no one to tame them.

_There's only one explanation for this. He must've been after the Shikon no Tama. But why now?_ Kikyo thought, she tightened her hold upon the jewel. _The fool didn't even realize it was with me? How odd. _

"It can't be Inuyasha, he wouldn't…" Sango said, joining Kikyo. "You must have it all wrong!"

"Lady Sango is right." Beside her Miroku agreed with his intended. "We just saw him and Kagome—"

"Then explain _this_, monk." Kikyo caught him off.

"I understand your shock and anger, Lady Kikyo, but surely there is a reasonable—"

"This is a piece of the hanyou's silver hair." Kikyo said holding up the silvery strand.

Kikyo tied the hair tightly over two of her fingers and then they began to bleed. "No other demons except dog demons have such silver and powerful hair. A village man spotted the hanyou with blood all over his hands before leaving the village as well. That man is a trustworthy priest and would never lie to me. Surely you cannot deny this."

_Inuyasha was by the lake washing his hands off and I did see something red in the water. But that's impossible!_ "Lady Kikyo you are being hasty and injustice. Inuyasha couldn't—you have to believe us."

Kikyo said, cutting him off with a sneer and said, "Believe you? I hardly know you let alone trust you. I've known these people all my life; they are like a family to me. And they feel the same so why would the villagers lie to me?"

"Obviously because many of them resent Inuyasha or should I say what he is and would like nothing more to get rid of him and his kind." Sango said. "Why else would 'Inuyasha' suddenly attack the village knowing full well you carry the jewel with you at all times? Why now?"

Sango continued, not letting Kikyo get in a word edgewise, "How are you sure there are not other dog demons? Inuyasha mentioned a brother who hates humans but hates Inuyasha all the more. He could've done this as a sort of revenge and knew everyone would blame Inuyasha."

Sango couldn't stand it when people were wrongfully accused especially if one of those people is a friend of hers.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. Even this woman knew more about Inuyasha than her and she use to be his fiancé. The words 'use to be' left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Why are you so quickly to point the finger at a man you supposedly loved? Could the lines between love and hate be _that_ thin? Or was it just a little flutter that _felt_ like love? How could you be so heartless?"

"Sango," Miroku said gently. The young monk then placed a hand onto one of Sango's shoulder, signally she had said enough. Though he agreed with Sango, he didn't want the two women biting each other's heads off.

Despite Sango's words Kikyo had said nothing. She only narrowed her eyes some more but other than that she showed no emotions whatsoever. She did not want to hear anymore. So she looked around and spotted a brown horse by a watering hole. Not bothering to even spare the two a second glance, Kikyo began to walk away.

"Kikyo, where are you going?" Kaede asked, running up to the trio. "Can I—"

"Stay here." Kikyo said curtly, clipping the girl's question short. She did not want Kaede to become part of the problem too.

Kaede frowned. She could tell something was wrong. "B-But I don't understand—"

"_Do it_!" Kikyo shouted, scaring the younger girl into speechlessness. Kikyo gently apologized before quickly mounted the horse and galloping towards the forest.

Her hair swaying in the afternoon breeze, Kaede clutched her hands together. Her brown eyes were shimmering as tears formed in her eyes. "K-Kikyo…what are you going to do?"

…

"_Don't you dare look at me; your mother is the one who abandoned you, not I. I can't bear to look at you." Seventeen year old Kikyo had hissed. "You are the cause that she died, you and you alone!"_

That was their very first conversation many, many moons ago.

A part of Kagome still believes despite Kikyo's kindness towards her the past few moons, Kikyo felt the same. Kikyo had blamed her for the fact that Kagome was the result of their mother and Kagome's father. But other than the two outbursts from Kikyo, it is a somewhat murky and complicated subject.

_I guess if I was Kikyo…maybe I'd feel the same. She doesn't trust anyone because mom fell in love again._ Kagome thought. _And me loving Inuyasha didn't help matters. I wish I knew what to do._

"I don't want to come between you and Kikyo, Kagome." Inuyasha said truthfully.

"You aren't. Not really. Kikyo and I never have been close. And…I guess we never will be." Kagome trailed off. However she did feel guilty. She had in some sense 'stolen' Kikyo's beau. _But Inuyasha loves me and not Kikyo. _

"I'm always the problem, aren't I?" Inuyasha looked down at his feet. _The reason my mother died. The reason Kagome isn't accepted by Kikyo and soon the entire village. Maybe if I hadn't felt the way I do now then maybe…just maybe Kagome and Kikyo would be friends._

"No you're not. Kikyo and I are two different people. If things aren't meant to be then they're just that." Kagome then grinned. "Besides we have no choice in the matter of love. It's who our hearts choose is what we go by."

Inuyasha smiled at that and blushed somewhat when Kagome entwined her fingers with his. Not that he was really embarrassed about it but these feelings were still knew but felt wonderful.

"And who knows maybe we can all be friends one day." Kagome said even though they both knew that was a slim chance.

"But not if it means losing you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and smiled up at him. "Let's not worry about that minor detail. After all, we have all our lives to be together so let's not waste a second of it."

Inuyasha nodded and said, "Speaking of which Miroku and Sango said we should meet them in the center of the forest by the God Tree for the ceremony."

Kagome beamed and stood up. "Let's go."

"Sure."

Kagome paused when she noticed Inuyasha wasn't following. "What's wrong?"

"Kagome…" He sighed. "You became my mate knowing I have nothing to offer—"

"You have plenty to offer." Kagome interrupted him.

"Maybe…" Inuyasha said, sounding not entirely convinced. "But how do I go about making you happy? The villagers—"

"When you return just by saying 'honey I'm home,' will do. Protecting me from bad demons, that will do. A kiss or showing me some affection is nice. By eating the food I prepare even when it may taste bad you eat it anyways and say 'it's delicious'. That is more than I can ask for."

Kagome snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "By holding me just like this and loving me now as you do is more than I could ever want. Moments like this mean more to me than anything else. No amount of money or big hut will ever mean more. You know that…don't you?"

"I do…" Inuyasha answered but he didn't want her to have any regrets. He had to ask, "But—"

"No buts." Kagome said sternly. "As long as we're together I know we'll be all right. As long as we're together we'll be happy just about anywhere. Let's not worry about anything right now, just kiss me."

Inuyasha complied. She was right in more ways than one.

"I can't wait to live my life with you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered and kissed him again.

Unknown to the carefree lovers, a lone figure clenched its fists by the side of its kimono, shaking them violently.

_So, he dare promise her what he had longed promised to me? He dare slaughter my people and lay in her arms as if he is an innocent? _

Its eyes darkened with anger. _Inuyasha will die for his betrayal._

…

Sango glared at Miroku, "Would you keep those things from my bottom?"

Miroku grinned. "I am a man that knows rare beauty when I see it. And you, Lady Sango, are the ripest of them all."

Sango frowned. "You describe me like I am some fruit but I'd appreciate it if you'd keep those lecherous eyes off of my body."

"But every husband must adore his wife's wonderful attributes. But you, Lady Sango, have the loveliest of eyes."

"I-I do?"

Sango got real close to him until the young monk actually began to blush. His palms began to sweat and the lower region of his body began to react to her unusual nearness.

"What are you…?" Miroku fumbled over his words.

"Miroku tell me more." Her voice was oddly husky too and the way her eyes fluttered open and closed made Miroku's mouth practically water. "I want you…"

"Sango." Miroku said, licking his lips and brought them closer to hers.

"To make yourself useful and carry these." Sango said suddenly and plopped several items into the young man's hands. She seemed to dance around him and said in a teasing manner, "You didn't think I was going to kiss you, did you?"

"I—no, I mean it wouldn't be proper." _Did I mention how much I hate society?_

Sango smiled at him but inwardly she was blushing and turning bright red. _I almost let him kiss me! No, I almost kissed _him

Yet this didn't scare her. Actually this thrilled her, the thought of kissing and that he was still attracted to her. Usually Miroku's interest would demolish in a certain woman within a day or two—a week if they were extreme pretty or dotty.

_Maybe next time I will let him kiss me._ Sango thought wistfully as she held the silk kimono into her arms.

"_Love is about feeling." Her mother use to say. _

And just from that one wicked thought the once conservative demon slayer was learning to let lose with her feelings.

…

"I bet I can reach that tree before you can!" Inuyasha suddenly said and took off into the trees.

"What?" Kagome shouted, now recalling what he'd just said. "Hey! No fair! Wait up! You jerk, you can move faster than I do!"

"I know. Oh come on, at least try to beat me." Inuyasha smirked from above the tree branches. "You're such a sore loser, wench."

Kagome pouted. "Keh."

Inuyasha landed beside her and frowned. "No fair. You can't use my word."

Kagome playfully suck her tongue out. "I can and I will."

"Not until Hell freezes over."

"Keh. Keh. Keh." Kagome said in a sing-along voice. "You can't stop me."

"Oh use it while you can, Ms. Keh because soon your mouth will be too busy for that." Inuyasha said with a teasing tone yet his golden eyes became a bit smoky and darker.

Kagome blushed. Somehow his words held a double meaning in them. "You pervert."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. We'll find out later." Inuyasha grinned and grabbed her hand. "But we gotta meet some people first. So come on. Let's go."

_In this short amount of time, I have come to know how to love, trust and enjoy happiness. Things that have been missing in my life I've found in both Kagome and our friends. I never though such things were possible yet I am liked based upon who I am and not what I am. I never felt this free or so loved in such a long time. _Inuyasha reflected.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, who was walking beside him with a pout on her face. His eyes softened and a small smile formed on his lips. Kagome saw this and smiled back. _Maybe, just maybe, love is enough to get us by…enough to ignore the villagers hate…enough to keep us alive and enough for us both. But two out of three isn't so bad. Not bad at all._

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, the two were suddenly laughing with each other.

They'd spent a good portion of the day making plans. Some of the plans would be harder to accomplish but the other ones wouldn't be. They'd get married in the mortal way, have at least four children—both dreamed of a large family and live in the forest—Inuyasha's forest—where they had first met. And every day they'd always be able to watch the sunset and rise, sit beneath the stars and cuddle—

Two arrows were shot, each making their marks and pinning Inuyasha to the God Tree.

Kagome cried out and looked at the now pinned hanyou. Inuyasha, struggling to free himself, glanced up and his eyes widen.

"K-Kikyo…" Kagome whispered.

**Next Time: Desperately in love…**

Help wanted!

Are you a fan of the fanfiction My Best Friend? Or just want to help a writer blocked author out? Well here's your chance. If you answered yes to one of the two questions or both then please leave any suggestions for my fanfiction My Best Friend. Suggestions are welcomed and will be taken in careful consideration.

"There's something just not right about him. I can almost feel it but if I did I'd have to wash my hands." Miroku.


End file.
